CITY HUNTER
by Sharuka-chan
Summary: Après la mort de son coéquipier, Ichigo, nettoyeur, se retouve malgré lui à collaborer avec Rukia, ex-fiancée de son collègue, afin de venger sa mort. Classé 18 par sécurité. Contient violence et vulgarité Je ne possède pas l'oeuvre Bleach ou City Hunter/Nicky Larson
1. Chapter 1

NB :

_Italique : pensées des personnages_

**Gras : discussions**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prologue

Posté en haut d'un arbre, Ichigo observait tranquillement le manoir qui se dressait trente mètres devant lui. C'était une nuit sombre, sans lune, et la demeure était entièrement plongée dans la pénombre. Seule la lumière traversant les fenêtres de certaines pièces contrastait avoir la noirceur extérieure. L'imposant parc entourant le manoir était dénué de tout éclairage, donnant un air lugubre à la propriété. L'homme regarda sa montre et soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux roux dans un geste d'agacement.

**« Dix minutes. Kuso, cet idiot va finir par me mettre en retard… »**

Son regard ambré se reporta sur le manoir et ses alentours. Au rez-de-chaussée une pièce était plus éclairée que les autres. Au travers des rideaux, dans ce qu'il semblait être une salle à manger, on pouvait discerner quelques silhouettes en mouvement.

_Des personnes qui ne devraient plus être là à cette heure…_

Ichigo reporta son regard sur l'extérieur du bâtiment. A chaque angle se trouvait un garde, plutôt bien armé. Deux étaient postés devant la porte principale, un fusil d'assaut dans les mains. Deux idiots, si on tenait compte du fait que personne n'irait attaquer une maison en passant par l'entrée… La maison était très bien protégée au demeurant. Des gardes à l'extérieur, une alarme reliée à chaque fenêtre se déclenchant à la moindre ouverture, une barrière électrifiée installée sur l'enceinte du domaine, sans parler des gorilles qui ne lâchaient pas les arrières de leur chef. Ichigo rigola jaune intérieurement. Passer l'enceinte avait été un jeu d'enfant, et il s'était occupé de l'alarme des fenêtres plus tôt dans la soirée. Il était prêt. Sauf que sa cible, elle, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir suivre sa routine habituelle, et avait décidé de prendre son temps pour diner… Il maudit Kaien de lui avoir fournir un timing erroné. Ça avait été sa tache de suivre Monsieur Tanaka et d'établir sa routine. D'après lui, la cible respectait toujours le même emploi du temps, les mêmes horaires… il n'était jamais en retard.

_Sauf, précisément, aujourd'hui… !_

Ichigo regarda à nouveau sa montre. _21h57, treize minutes de retard_. Il jura entre ses dents, frustré. Si le retard continuait à se creuser, son plan ne tiendrait plus. Une légère brise vint chatouiller le cou du jeune homme, lui déclenchant un frisson incontrôlé. L'air était encore frais pour un mois d'avril, mais Ichigo s'était obstiné à ne pas s'habiller trop épais pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements. Et vu qu'il n'était pas censé rester trop longtemps dehors, il ne s'était pas plus posé la question… malheureusement pour lui, son blouson bleu nuit avait beau avoir un col fourré, ce n'était certainement pas assez chaud.

_Ça va aller super vite Ichigo.. ! Ça va être du gâteau… Bordel j'aimerais bien t'y voir à ma place, enfoiré._

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil du mouvement dans la salle à manger : les silhouettes venaient de disparaitre, la salle à manger était maintenant plongée dans la pénombre.

« **C'est pas trop tôt !** » Ichigo soupira d'agacement et de soulagement. Il allait enfin pourvoir passer à l'action, mais devrait rattraper son retard. Et il savait pertinemment qu'en se précipitant, il s'exposerait à des erreurs.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit, en équilibre sur la branche, et fouilla dans la poche gauche de son blouson pour en ressortir une paire de gant de cuir noir. Il les enfila, remit sa veste en place et se jeta dans le vide. Il atterrit trois mètres plus bas, sa chute étouffée par l'herbe, et s'avança discrètement mais rapidement jusqu'aux arbustes plantés sur le côté de la maison. Dissimulé, il jeta un coup d'œil pour vérifier la position des deux gardes situés au angles Nord et Est. Chacun surveillait une position opposée, séparés d'une distance de 20 mètres. Parfait, _mais amateur_. Ichigo glissa rapidement sa main dans la poche gauche de sa veste et en sorti un filin fin enroulé qu'il étira des deux mains. Il sorti de sa cachette d'un pas feutré et se dirigea vers le garde le plus près de lui. Lui faisant dos, il n'eut aucun mal à s'approcher.

Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille pour être sûr que rien ne s'agitait autour de lui, s'approcha jusqu'à entendre le souffle de son adversaire, et d'un geste rapide, il passa ses deux mains, poings liés par le filin, devant le visage du garde. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir et de donner l'alerte, Ichigo ramena ses mains tenant toujours le filin vers lui, emprisonnant la gorge de l'homme et l'empêchant de produire le moindre son. Rapidement, il se retourna dos à lui et tira sur le cordage métallique par-dessus son épaule. Avec son mètre quatre-vingt, il n'eut aucun mal à hisser l'homme du sol. Le câble se resserra autour du cou du garde qui essaya de se débattre comme il put, mais son adversaire étant derrière lui, il ne pouvait qu'agiter ses bras dans les airs. Lentement, et accentué ses gesticulations, le filin s'enfonça dans son cou, comprimant petit à petit ses artères carotides. Le pauvre sentit peu à peu son cerveau se comprimer par le manque d'afflux de sang, il agita désespérément ses mains autour du filin pour essayer de se libérer, ses ongles s'enfonçant au passage dans la chair, le griffant jusqu'au sang. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, sa vue se troublait, son esprit s'embrouillait et de faibles sons comme des gargouillis s'échappaient de sa bouche dans un vague espoir d'air. Le filin comprimait malheureusement la trachée du garde qui se voyait dénué de parole.

Ichigo de son côté tenait fermement le câble dans ses mains. Les gants lui permettaient d'avoir une meilleure prise sans se blesser. La strangulation était le moyen le plus silencieux pour neutraliser une personne, et presque le plus rapide. Lors d'un étranglement, le volume d'air qui pénètre dans les poumons à chaque inspiration diminue. A l'asphyxie progressive se substitue l'asphyxie franche, l'individu est contrôlé en quelques secondes. Après une quinzaine de secondes, le sujet devient inconscient, les lèvres et les oreilles violettes, les yeux sont injectés de sang, la vue se brouille, les oreilles bourdonnent et la syncope survient.

Dans son dos, l'individu ne se débattait plus. Ichigo relâcha doucement sa prise sur le filin et le corps inerte du garde atterrit doucement sur le sol. Surveillant que l'autre garde n'avait rien entendu et regardait toujours à l'opposé, il fouilla l'homme à terre jusqu'à mettre la main sur son talkie-walkie accroché à la ceinture. Il le récupéra et le glissa dans la poche de sa veste, puis alla s'occuper de l'autre garde.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Monsieur Tanaka était en retard sur son planning et il détestait ça. La soirée était déjà bien entamée et il lui restait beaucoup à faire. Cette maudite femme lui avait tenu la grappe au moins vingt minutes au téléphone, à pestiférer ses menaces.

_Qu'elle aille au diable, je me débrouillerai tout seul._

Arpentant le couloir menant à son bureau, il soupira. La tâche n'allait pas être simple, Koko-chan organisait toujours tout dans le plus grand secret, il n'y avait jamais de mauvaise surprise avec elle. Mais elle coûtait de plus en plus cher, et commençait à le faire chanter.

_Du bluff, elle ne peut rien faire toute seule_.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et se faufila rapidement à l'intérieur, un épais classeur sous le bras. L'immense pièce était plongée dans le noir mais cela importait peu, il connaissait les lieux du bout des doigts. Il s'avança d'un pas pressé vers le centre de la pièce jusqu'à un lampadaire qu'il actionna. La lumière produite éclaira faiblement son salon aménagé de canapés et fauteuils et disposés autour d'une estrade de 50 centimètres de haut. Sans perdre de temps, l'homme s'approcha d'un buffet placé le long du mur et y déposa son classeur avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur mural juste au-dessus, plongeant toute la pièce dans la lumière.

« **Bonsoir Mr Tanaka** »

L'homme désigné sursauta et se retourna vivement vers son bureau, surpris d'entendre quelqu'un alors qu'il devrait être seul. Monsieur Tanaka découvrit un jeune homme confortablement installé dans son fauteuil en cuir, les jambes croisées, le menton reposant sur son bras accoudé, et aux cheveux teints en un roux flamboyant.

« **Qu'est-ce que… !** »

Cet homme, Monsieur Tanaka ne le connaissait pas. Pris de panique, il se rua sur le téléphone mural accroché à deux mètres, manquant de trébucher sur l'un des tapis au passage. Il lui suffisait d'appuyer sur une simple touche pour alerter ses gardes du corps. Sa main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du combiné mais une gêne, suivie d'une douleur aiguë l'arrêta net. Il porta son regard sur sa main droite où un poignard venait de se loger, la transperçant de part en part. Sur le coup, le sang ne coula pas tout de suite, mais la douleur devint vite insupportable. Le visage contracté par la souffrance, Mr Tanaka ne pût contrôler un cri et s'effondra sur ses genoux en se tenant sa main blessée. La plaie ne tarda pas à saigner, le liquide chaud s'écoulant lentement le long de la lame et venant tomber, goutte par goutte, sur la moquette bientôt rougie. Le malheureux reporta son regard sur son agresseur dans un mélange de colère et de peur. Le jeune homme était toujours assis dans son fauteuil, mais il n'avait plus les jambes croisées. Son visage était indéchiffrable, fermé. Mais qui était-il pour rester aussi calme alors qu'il venait de le poignarder ?! Tout s'est passé si vite, et pourtant à voir la posture de l'agresseur, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Le jeune homme se releva soudainement du fauteuil et s'avança vers Monsieur Tanaka qui eut un sursaut en le voyant approcher. Arrivé à sa hauteur il s'accroupi face à lui et fit claquer plusieurs fois sa langue de mécontentement.

« **Tt tt tt, allons Monsieur Tanaka. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, je veux juste discuter avec vous.** »

Le ton de l'individu était presque joyeux, mais Mr Tanaka resta cependant sur la défensive. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait cet individu, et ne devait pas perdre la face. Etre blessé et à genou devant lui n'allait pas l'aider, il devait trouver le moyen de le distraire et prévenir la sécurité…

« **Vous plantez souvent un poignard dans la main de ceux avec qui vous discuter ? **» Ce qui décrocha un sourire à son agresseur. Il continua « **je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni ce que vous voulez, mais il ne vous reste que quelques secondes avant que mes gardes n'arrivent avec le cri que j'ai poussé tout à l'heure.** »

« **Ah **». Le rouquin n'avait guère l'air inquiet, et ses yeux se plissèrent même d'amusement tandis qu'il échappa un rictus. « **Voyons ça** ».

D'un coup, l'homme saisit la main blessée de Monsieur Tanaka et lui arracha le poignard resté logé. Avec la vitesse, le sang présent sur le couteau gicla un peu plus sur la moquette tandis que la plaie maintenant bien ouverte saignait abondamment. La douleur était encore pire sans le poignard, la chair ouverte et meurtrie brûlant au contact de l'air comme si des milliers d'entailles étaient tracées au cutter dans la peau. Monsieur Tanaka ne pût contrôler un second hurlement, plus violent que le premier, et s'effondra complètement au sol, la manche de sa chemise maculée de sang. Le front humide de transpiration, le souffle saccadé, son cri se transforma lentement en gémissements. Au bout de quelques secondes, il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se relever du sol à l'aide de sa main indemne. Son agresseur qui n'avait jusque là pas bougé d'un pouce se releva, dominant la victime de toute sa hauteur et certainement pas l'air inquiet._ Il sait… ?_

« **Vos hommes n'ont pas l'air décidés à venir vous sauver…** ». Il s'éloigna de Monsieur Tanaka et se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée du bureau. « **Ou peut-être n'avez-vous pas crié assez fort. Une chance pour moi que vous ayez fait insonoriser votre bureau.** »

Il savait donc que la pièce était insonorisée… qui diable était cet homme ? Comment était-il entré ? Les gardes, l'alarme… sa maison était bien surveillée, chaque porte, chaque fenêtre était reliée à un système de surveillance. Il avait dépensé des millions des yens pour ça !

« **Pour vous faire plaisir, on va faire comme ci je n'étais pas au courant et prendre mes précautions **».

Il lança un clin d'œil à sa victime et tourna le loquet de la porte, la verrouillant. Il sorti ensuite de son blouson un énorme magnum 357 dont il utilisa la cross pour casser la poignée qui tomba mollement sur la moquette. Toujours l'arme en main, il revint vers Monsieur Tanaka qui se raidit à sa vue.

« **Que voulez-vous ?** »

« **Je suis là car votre mère ne vous a pas appris les bonnes manières** »

«**Que-… quoi ?** »

« **Il paraitrait que vous avez un penchant pour les jeunes femmes. Encore que, c'est le propre de beaucoup d'hommes je ne pourrai pas vous le reprocher. Il est normal que les humains s'attirent, c'est dans nos gènes. Mais vous savez, toutes les femmes n'ont pas envie de coucher, certaines essayent juste de gagner leur vie comme elles peuvent, sans qu'on vienne les harceler** »

Alors c'est de ça qu'il voulait parler ? Des putes qu'il embauche… ?!

« **Enfin, ce sont des foutaises ! toutes ces femmes sont payées, et même gracieusement !** »

« **Vous embauchez qui vous voulez, du moment qu'elles sont consentantes. Vos petites soirées, ce que vous faites dans ce bureau insonorisé ne me regarde pas. Par contre vous venez de perdre votre carte de fidélité au Nian's Club. A vie. Je vous interdis de vous y approcher, d'emmerder les filles qui y bossent ou ne serait-ce même que les regarder. Si j'entends que vous avez à nouveau essayé de toucher une femme sans son consentement, n'importe laquelle, c'est pas votre main qui y passera…** »

Pour schématiser sa pensée, le rouquin apposa lentement le canon de son magnum sur le front de Monsieur Tanaka dont les pupilles se retractèrent sous la peur. Son visage perdit ses couleurs et son corps se mit à trembler nerveusement.

« **Pit-pitié… d'accord, d'accord, je n'irai plus dans ce club… mais par pitié, ne tirez pas !** »

Le jeune homme le fixa sans rien dire un long moment, sans abaisser son arme. Une minute, cinq, 30 secondes… le temps devenait flou pour Monsieur Tanaka. Sa main était lancinante, la douleur remontait jusqu'à l'épaule et la peur de se faire tuer l'empêchait de penser clairement. Allait-il mourir comme ça ? Juste parce qu'il avait fait des avances à cette fille ! Mais enfin, qui était cet homme ? Et son regard transperçant qui ne le quittait pas…

Une sonnerie vint briser le silence pesant. Le son semblait provenir de l'arme du jeune homme dont les sourcils froncés se relâchèrent. Il descendit son regard sur son poignet où sa montre attachée ne cessait de bipper. D'un coup, il abaissa son arme et la rangea dans son blouson. Monsieur Tanaka se surprit à expirer bruyamment. Avait-il retenu son souffle tout ce temps ?

« **Bon. Maintenant qu'on a mis les choses au clair, je peux vous laisser** ».

Soudain, on entendit derrière eux du remue-ménage, des hommes parlant fort puis le bruit d'une poignée qu'on essaye vainement de tourner. Miracle ! Ses gardes étaient enfin là ! S'ensuivit un bruit sourd provenant de la porte que les hommes tentaient de défoncer. De son côté, l'agresseur se releva.

« **N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, je ne vous quitte pas des yeux** »

« **Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ?!** »

L'homme sourit. « **Ichigo Kurosaki. City Hunter**. »

La dernière chose dont se souvînt Monsieur Tanaka fût le violent coup qu'il reçut sur le crâne ainsi qu'un bruit de verre brisé, avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

.

.

...

.

.

kuso 糞 = merde !


	2. Chapter 2

Désolé ! J'ai pris énormément de temps pour écrire un bout de chapitre… J'aurai aimé qu'il soit plus long, mais je voulais éviter de vous faire attendre un mois de plus… J'espère que ce bout de lecture vous plaira. Et j'attends vos retours pour m'aider à m'améliorer !

.

.

.

.

29 avril 2007

Japon : pays d'Asie du Sud-Est comptant pas moins de 125 millions d'habitants. Troisième puissance mondiale et leader dans la recherche scientifique et médicale.

Sa capitale, Tokyo, abrite pas moins de 34 millions d'habitants, la deuxième bourse la plus importante de la planète, de nombreux quartiers d'affaires et commerciaux et lui vaut d'être classée parmi les cinq plus importantes villes du monde.

Le Japon fait aujourd'hui partie des pays les plus sûrs au monde avec un taux de criminalité très bas, où l'on se sent en sécurité. Essayez, regardez sur internet. Sur tous les sites on vous dira que c'est un des pays les plus sécurisés. Mais ce ne sont que des chiffres, que des statistiques, la réalité n'est pas un nombre. La réalité, c'est des hommes et des femmes menacés, intimidés chaque jour. C'est un commerçant qui doit payer tous les mois une taxe aux yakuza possédant le quartier, une jeune fille agressée dans un train et qui vit avec ce fardeau, un chef d'entreprise victime de chantage. La réalité c'est un trafic de drogue, d'armes, un trafic humain, d'organes. Ce fléau s'amplifie dans les grandes préfectures comme Tokyo, où la diversité et la mixité sociale est plus concentrée.

Et pourtant, les êtres humains sont semblables sur terre : certains survivent, d'autres écrasent. Ces derniers savent comment ne pas se faire arrêter. Quelques-uns sont prudents, discrets, parfois anonymes, comme les hackers cachés derrière leur écran d'ordinateur. D'autres sont importants et ont le gouvernement de leur côté. La police n'intervient alors que rarement, laissant les victimes impuissantes et sans protection.

Dans ces cas extrêmes, il leur reste une dernière solution : City Hunter. Pour certains, c'est une légende urbaine, pour d'autres c'est leur dernier recours. Le principe est simple : dessiner un papillon sur le tableau informatif de la gare de Hachiōji, ainsi qu'un lieu et une heure pour donner rendez-vous au nettoyeur et lui demander de l'aide.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo ne savait pas s'il devait être furieux ou exaspéré par l'attitude de son collègue. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il était rentré de mission et qu'il subissait l'hilarité de son coéquipier écroulé sur la table du salon tandis qu'il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, complètement trempé. Ses cheveux roux normalement en bataille étaient plaqués sur le crâne, ses vêtements suintaient sur le plancher, son équipement était foutu et en plus de ça il devait le supporter, _lui._

Tandis que le sang lui montait dangereusement à la tête et qu'il serrait les poings pour ne pas commettre un meurtre, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le canapé où il entreprit d'enlever son blouson et son tee-shirt alourdis par le poids de l'eau et les lança au sol, se retrouvant ainsi en débardeur. Il s'avança ensuite vers la table et se défit de son holster, son magnum toujours dedans, avant de le lâcher lourdement sur la table dans l'espoir de sortir son collègue de ses moqueries. Il s'installa sur le banc et dévisagea l'homme en face de lui. Dieu qu'il avait envie de le massacrer…

« Préviens-moi quand tu auras fini de te foutre de ma gueule. »

Son collègue sembla comprendre le message, en partie. Les éclats cessèrent tandis qu'il se redressait sur sa chaise mais les sursauts nerveux dans ses épaules, les rides sur les contours de ses yeux plissés et sa bouche pincée prouvaient le contraire.

« Ça va, ça va j'arrête... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il. Je te laisse aller en mission tout seul et tu en profites pour faire un saut dans la piscine ? T'es au courant qu'on est pas censé être habillé pour nager rassure-moi.

\- Ta gueule Kaien, t'es lourd... tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Je suis gelé, répondit Ichigo en attrapant la canette de bière que lui tendait son coéquipier. Si la cible n'avait pas eu de retard je n'aurais pas eu à me jeter dans la fontaine. Ses gardes du corps se sont rendus compte que l'alarme avait été coupée avant que j'aie fini et ils ont détalé au bureau de leur chef. J'avais pas d'autre choix que de sauter par la fenêtre pour partir.

\- Aah, je comprends mieux, répondit le dénommé Kaien en se grattant le menton. T'as pas eu de chance. Cet homme est réglé comme une pendule, je ne l'ai jamais vu en retard une seule fois pendant que je le suivais. »

Ichigo ne répondit pas mais soupira bruyamment. Décidément ces choses-là n'arrivait qu'à lui, à croire qu'il n'avait pas de chance. Il s'apprêtait à boire sa bière pour décompresser quand un papier vint lui barrer la vision. Surpris, il haussa les sourcils et regarda Kaien.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t'il en reposant à regret la canette avant d'attraper le papier.

\- Le numéro de téléphone de la cliente. Elle souhaitait que je te le donne. Afin de te remercier, ajouta son collègue avec un clin d'œil.

_Encore ? Décidément elle ne lui lâchera jamais la grappe…_

\- Tu n'as qu'à en profiter toi-même.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis fiancé.

\- Je la plains… »

L'homme ne répondit pas mais rigola doucement. Ichigo profita alors de ce moment de calme pour enfin savourer sa bière. Il but une longue gorgée et ferma les yeux, heureux de pouvoir enfin se déshydrater autrement que dans une fontaine, l'alcool venant peu à peu réchauffer ses membres frigorifiés. Il attrapa ensuite son revolver, un Ruger GP100 .537 magnum, et regarda les dégâts causés par la baignade. Il n'était pas resté assez longtemps dans l'eau pour que les balles soient trempées, mais une bonne arme est une arme entretenue régulièrement. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs de la table pour en ressorti son nécessaire d'entretien et un tapis, y déposa son magnum et commença à le nettoyer. Pendant qu'il ouvrait le barillet pour le décharger, son regard se posa sur le papier que lui avait donné Kaien.

Des numéros des clientes, il en avait eu un paquet, et pas dans le but de faire à nouveau appel à ses services de garde du corps... Il ne les avait jamais rappelés bien entendu. Être un nettoyeur demandait du temps et amenait beaucoup d'ennemis, alors outre le fait qu'il s'adonnait de rares fois à des plaisirs sexuels jamais il ne s'impliquerait dans une relation sérieuse. Il ne mélangeait pas vie professionnelle et vie privée. Privée… Le rouquin rigola intérieurement. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de vie privée. Son travail était toute sa vie, chaque semaine on le contactait pour une affaire. Ça pouvait aller de l'enquête pour adultère à retrouver un criminel en fuite. Bien sûr il refusait les problèmes de couples, les animaux égarés ou autre perte de temps. Il s'adonnait aux affaires plus sérieuses : disparitions, vols, menaces, ou comme ce soir intimider un violeur présumé. Il n'acceptait pas non plus les demandes de la mafia ou des hommes corrompus, le gouvernement les aidait assez comme ça et leurs objectifs n'étaient que trop souvent peu recommandables.

Il avait un sens profond de la justice, le monde souffrait trop d'abus de la part des dirigeants, des nobles, des friqués. La police ne pouvait que rarement intervenir, les hauts placés avaient souvent la patte bien graissée et les consignes étaient claires : vous n'avez rien vu, rien entendu. C'est pourquoi le MPD (Metropolitan Police Department de Tokyo) faisait parfois appel à lui pour intervenir dans certaines affaires, en lien avec le _keijibu_ (bureau des enquêtes criminelles) et le_ Soshiki-hanzaitai-bu_ (bureau de lutte contre le crime organisé). Son implication était bien entendue officieuse, il devait intervenir juste assez pour que la police ne puisse plus fermer les yeux. En échange, il pouvait également demander des renseignements à Yoruichi, son contact au MPD, et la police le laissait faire justice de son côté. Son implication n'était jamais citée et son nom non plus. Dans la rue bien sûr, beaucoup connaissaient son identité et son activité, mais personne ne le répandait. Ses alliés le protégeaient et ses ennemis encore en liberté n'osaient pas prononcer son nom de crainte de se faire arrêter. Et les quelques qui s'y amusaient n'arrivaient de toute façon pas à grand-chose, il n'était pas reconnu officiellement à l'état civil. Aux yeux de la loi, il n'existait pas. Pas sous ce nom là…

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Ichigo sorti de ses rêveries à l'interpellation de Kaien.

« A rien en particulier, répondit-il en s'emparant d'un goupillon dans la boîte posée à côté de lui et en commençant à nettoyer le canon de son revolver.

\- Mouais… tu oses pas dire que tu pensais à ce que tu ferais avec Sae hein !

\- Merde Kaien, t'es lourd ! Répondit à nouveau Ichigo en rougissant et en arrachant à moitié le canon démonté dans ses mains. Tu sais très bien que ce papier va finir à la poubelle… Et arrête avec tes sous-entendus, Sae nous a demandé de l'aider à se débarrasser d'un porc qui la harcelait, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle irait juste après refiler son numéro à un mec pour le draguer…

\- Ichigo, Ichigo... Tu ne comprends vraiment rien aux femmes. Tu sais, tu ne vas jamais trouver l'amour si tu continues comme ça. T'as 28 ans, tu devrais avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie. À moins que tu ne préfères les hommes ? Je ne te juge pas mec, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton entre-jambe.

\- _Urusei*_ / La ferme, crétin ! Répondit Ichigo, une chaleur lui montant aux joues. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense des femmes. Ou plutôt des relations, c'est une perte de temps. Et les sentiments sont une faiblesse. Ils jouent sur les émotions, les émotions conduisent à des erreurs, et c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas se permettre si on veut pas crever tout de suite.

\- Ouais, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelques part… Mais tu devrais arrêter de ne penser qu'au travail, tu as le droit de vivre toi aussi. Lâche un peu ton arme et vie.

\- Je ne peux protéger personne sans arme.

\- Mais tu ne peux tenir personne dans tes bras une arme à la main, répondit Kaien. »

Il se leva ensuite et en se dirigea vers une autre pièce, laissant Ichigo seul qui arrêta de nettoyer son arme et la contempla. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette phrase que son collègue ne cessait de lui rabrouer. C'était un peu comme leur mantra, un rappel. Dans leur situation, travail et amour longue durée n'allaient pas ensemble. Tous les jours, ils côtoient des malfras, de dangereux criminels. Ils plongent dans une arène tels des gladiateurs, sans être sûrs d'en sortir indemne. Et plus que ça, ils se faisaient énormément d'ennemis. Beaucoup payeraient cher pour avoir la tête d'un des City Hunter. Et beaucoup seraient prêts à utiliser tous les stratagèmes possibles, même les plus atroces. Ils n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à menacer leur famille pour les appâter. C'est la règle, un nettoyeur ne peut s'attacher à personne.

C'est pourquoi Kaien allait arrêter de travailler avec lui. D'ici quelques mois, il serait marié. Mélanger leur activité avec vie de famille, autant de suicider tout de suite. Bien sûr Kaien n'était pas d'accord au début, c'est Ichigo qui avait décidé de mettre fin à leur collaboration. Quand il eût appris que Kaien avait une petite amie, i ans, Ichigo avait pris l'initiative d'être désormais le seul exposé au danger. Kaien restait dans l'ombre, il s'occupait de rencontrer les potentiels clients et de récupérer des informations sur les cibles. En tant qu'ancien inspecteur de police ça ne lui était pas difficile. Ichigo lui se chargeait d'exécuter le contrat. Et quand son coéquipier lui apprit qu'il souhaitait officialiser son union avec sa petite amie, ils discutèrent un long moment avant de n'en venir qu'à une solution : celle de quitter le milieu.

Ichigo était bien sûr heureux pour Kaien, c'était son meilleur ami il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il l'admirait presque d'avoir réussi à concilier une vie amoureuse pendant si longtemps avec leur situation. Mais de savoir qu'après presque 6 ans de collaboration il allait se retrouver seul, il ressentait un léger pincement au cœur. Était-ce un sentiment de jalousie ou de solitude, il ne saurait dire.

Kaien revînt une minute plus tard, deux bières à priori fraîches dans les mains et en tendit une au rouquin pendant qu'il s'asseyait.

« Comment avancent les préparatifs ? demanda Ichigo en attrapant la canette.

\- Bien, je crois. Elle a eu rendez-vous avec le traiteur la semaine dernière, et doit voir la fleuriste demain. Elle gère très bien les choses, heureusement. Je n'arriverais pas à faire la moitié de ce qu'elle fait. Ou plutôt, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire la moitié de ce qu'elle fait. Tout ce chichi, ces traditions… Pour une journée ! Et tu sais combien ça coûte un mariage ? Non bien sûr que non. Eh bien je vais te le dire : c'est cher ! Tout est cher. Le simple mot « mariage » arrive à faire augmenter les tarifs, pouf, comme par magie… Et son humeur ! Elle peut passer du sourire à la fureur en une fraction de seconde si j'ose critiquer quelque chose. Des fois, je me dis que j'aurais dû me taire le jour où je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. »

Kaien s'arrêta quelques secondes, un tendre sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

« Mais je l'aime. Et je me dis que c'est bien le plus important, le reste n'est que matériel.

\- Amen

\- Moque toi je t'en prie. Dans quelques mois je serai le plus heureux des hommes.

\- Le mariage n'est qu'un bout de papier, rien ne va changer juste parce que tu lui as passé une bague au doigt, surtout après 3 ans de relation…

\- Pour le moment tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es juste antisocial. C'est l'amour qui te maintient en vie. Qui te fait te battre, qui ressors le meilleur de toi, le but pour lequel tu dois gagner un combat, rendre le monde meilleur. L'amour est le plus beau et le plus puissant des sentiments. Du fond du cœur Ichigo, je te souhaite de trouver quelqu'un qui t'accepteras tel que tu es, qui restera à tout jamais près de toi, quelqu'un qui pourra t'emmener au bonheur. A condition que tu l'acceptes et le veuilles.

\- Le bonheur a sombré au fond de l'océan il y a presque 20 ans. Il ne reviendra pas… » Répondit Ichigo dont le regard s'assombrit.

Kaien le regarda pensivement avant de tendre sa bière vers son collègue.

« Tu crois qu'il a sombré comme le Cœur de l'Océan ? Avec le cadavre de Jack ?

\- Roh ta gueule Kaien »

Et ils trinquèrent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaien fit irruption dans l'appartement d'Ichigo un beau matin et le trouva adossé au plan de travail de la cuisine, une tasse de café dans une main et le journal dans l'autre, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Des gouttes tombaient de ses cheveux encore humides et venaient s'écouler le long des muscles de son torse, contournant lentement ses pectoraux puis ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, et disparaissant enfin dans le tissu éponge à la naissance de sa région pelvienne.

Il n'y avait décidément rien à dire : Kaien ne serait pas attiré par les femmes, Ichigo serait son plus beau fantasme. Même s'il n'était lui-même pas mal dans son genre avec ses cheveux noir corbeau, ses yeux verts d'eau et sa silhouette élancée. Il était même plus grand que son collègue. Et pourtant, on leur avait souvent dit qu'ils avaient un air de famille tous les deux : des yeux perçants, des cheveux ébouriffés, la forme triangulaire de leur visage... S'ils savaient.

Ichigo n'avait pas l'air de s'être aperçu de sa présence et continuait tranquillement sa lecture. _De quoi s'amuser un peu._

« Enfin Ichigo, un peu de tenue ! S'exclama soudainement le brun, faisant sursauter son collègue qui se renversa son café brulant sur lui. Tu veux ameuter tout ton harem comme ça ?

\- _Teme*_ / Enfoiré ! Les sonnettes, c'est pas fait pour les manchots ! »

Ichigo reposa violemment sa tasse sur le plan de travail, complètement rouge, et parti en furie dans une pièce à côté sous le regard amusé de son collègue. Kaien entra dans la cuisine en rigolant et s'empara du journal que lisait son collègue, ouvrant la page aux faits divers. Il s'installa sur une chaise en attendant le retour du rouquin et commença à lire les articles quand quelques lignes captèrent son attention :

_{__Hier en fin de journée, un corps a été découvert par des pécheurs dans la baie de Tokyo, à hauteur de la circonscription de Kōtō. Selon le rapport de police, la cause de la mort semblerait être la noyade. L'autopsie est actuellement en cours et le service en charge de l'enquête n'a à ce jour pas souhaité communiquer plus d'informations. L'identité du défunt n'est pas encore connue, mais il s'agirait selon nos informations du corps d'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année. Pour l'heure, le Keijibu (bureau des enquêtes criminelles) ne confirme pas de liens présumés entre cette découverte et les trois autres adolescents retrouvés morts dans des circonstances inexplicables ce mois-ci à Tokyo.__}_

Encore un jeune retrouvé mort. Comme le disait l'article, ça faisait maintenant quatre cadavres sur les bras de la police, et pas beaucoup d'indices. Ses anciens collègues avaient au début soupçonné une fugue qui aurait mal tourné, puis un règlement de compte entre gang de quartier, sans arriver à trouver de lien plausible entre les trois premiers corps découverts. Et voilà qu'un quatrième était découvert. Merde, aujourd'hui le monde n'avait vraiment plus de pitié. Ce n'était que des gosses…

Le retour d'un Ichigo vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt le sorti de ses pensées.

« Le spectacle est déjà fini ? Ce qui eut le don de faire rougir le rouquin encore plus.

\- _Jigoku he ike*_ / Va en enfer. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu me mates en silence. Ça me met à la l'aise. Et avant que tu n'imagines quoi que soit, dis-moi ce que tu fais ici.

\- On a une demande.

\- Quoi, déjà ? Ça n'arrête pas ce mois-ci… Où et quand ? »

Où et quand signifiaient où leur avait-on donné rendez-vous et à quelle heure. Les potentiels clients laissaient un message sur le tableau d'informations de la sortie Est de la gare de Hachiōji en indiquant un lieu, un jour et une heure de rencontre accompagné d'un dessin de papillon. Laisser directement ses coordonnées serait d'une indiscrétion totale pour le client, Ichigo avait alors trouvé ce système heure/date, simple même si un peu archaïque et pas toujours fiable. Quant au papillon c'était un symbole important pour lui, mais sans éveiller les soupçons des petits curieux qui liraient également de tableau.

« Aujourd'hui-même, le rendez-vous est fixé à 11h00 au café Kojimachi à côté du parc Chiyoda.

\- Aujourd'hui ? C'est rapide… Il a l'air bien pressé ce client. Et riche aussi pour donner rendez-vous dans un endroit pareil.

\- On verra bien. Mais ça m'arrange, Yoruichi m'a envoyé un message pour que je passe la voir au MPD. Je serai juste à côté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore comme service, cette vieille peau ? Demande Ichigo en grimaçant. C'est jamais bon signe quand elle te contacte…

\- Bah, qui sait. Elle veut peut-être juste dire bonjour. »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

« Mon nom est Kenchiro Damake, majordome au service de la famille Toshibasa. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de venir. »

Le dénommé Kenchiro, d'un âge avancé, se pencha vers l'avant afin de témoigner sa gratitude envers Kaien. Ils s'installèrent à une table à l'écart des autres clients et commandèrent un café. Kaien pu ainsi prendre le temps de dévisager son potentiel nouveau client.

Taille standard, une allure soignée, un costume simple mais impeccable et une discrète et fine cravate noire venaient parfaire sa tenue, tandis que des lunettes rectangulaires cachaient un regard doux et habillaient son visage marqué par les rides. A vue de nez, l'homme devait avoir soixante-dix ans. Kaien s'attendait à tout sauf à rencontrer un majordome lors de ce rendez-vous. Mais la famille pour laquelle il travaillait expliquait un peu la situation.

« Je ne vais pas gaspiller trop de votre temps, vous devez avoir un planning rempli et de mon côté je ne peux pas m'absenter trop longtemps de la demeure. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je travaille pour la famille Toshibasa depuis maintenant plus de cinquante ans. Mon maitre, Matsuo Toshibasa, était le fondateur et PDG de la Toyo Ind.

\- J'en ai entendu parler, répondit Kaien en hochant de la tête. La Toyo industry est plutôt connue, dans le pays comme à l'étranger. Son chiffre d'affaire s'élève à plusieurs milliards chaque année. Je crois me souvenir qu'elle était arrivée parmi les meilleures dans le secteur pharmaceutique jusqu'à il y a quelques années.

\- En effet, en 1999 une enquête a révélé une défaillance dans la fabrication d'un comprimé, ayant mis en danger la vie de plusieurs milliers de personnes, et l'image de la société s'est vite dégradée. Monsieur ne s'est jamais remis de ce malheur, et a passé la fin de sa vie à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'en est rendu malade et a succombé à une méningite il y a maintenant sept mois. »

Le majordome pris un moment pour boire une gorgée de café, sa main gauche tenant la tasse tremblant légèrement certainement sous le poids de l'émotion que faisant renaitre ce souvenir. Kaien se contenta de jeter un œil à travers la vitre à sa gauche, attendant que l'homme se reprenne et continue. Il ne savait pour le moment pas quoi penser de ce Kenchiro, ni de ce qu'allait être sa demande. Blanchir son patron à titre posthume ? Se venger ?

L'homme reposa lentement sa tasse et soupira.

« Vous allez penser que je prêche ma paroisse, mais mon maitre n'était pas un profiteur en quête d'argent et de pouvoir. On voit beaucoup de cupidité dans le monde de nos jours, trop de personnes tentent d'abuser trop de monde. Je sais comment fonctionnent les grandes entreprises. Une sur deux est corrompue. En tant de majordome, j'ai eu l'occasion d'entendre beaucoup de conversations avant le scandale. Des hommes qui voulaient racheter la société, devenir actionnaire, aider Monsieur à développer la société en proposant des "alternatives "… Des abrutis, si vous me pardonnez mon langage. Leur but n'était pas d'aider des gens, mais de récolter un maximum de profits, poursuivit-il, le ton de sa voix se faisant plus amer. " Mieux vaut donner quelques milliers lors d'un procès et exploser les ventes avec un produit peu couteux à la fabrication et inefficace, que s'emmerder à sauver des vies". Voilà ce que j'entendais le plus souvent. Mais mon maitre n'était pas comme ça. Il était sincèrement dévoué à son travail, à l'espoir de pouvoir aider les gens, les soulager, les soigner. Il avait passé sa vie à construire et développer son entreprise dans ce but. Rien ne comptait plus pour lui, hormis Mizuki. C'est justement pour lui que je vous ai fait déplacer. Vous l'avez peut-être lu dans la presse, mais un scandale a éclaté il y a quelques mois à l'annonce du testament de Monsieur. Mon défunt maitre a choisi de léger l'entièreté de son entreprise à son jeune et unique fils, Mizuki, lorsqu'il aura atteint l'âge de 16 ans.

\- Seize ans, releva Kaien. C'est un peu jeune pour monter à la tête d'une société. Cela doit faire quelques jaloux, non ?

\- Malheureusement oui, acquiesça tristement le dénommé Kenchiro. Depuis l'officialisation de la nouvelle, la presse s'est empressée de relater l'information et ce pauvre enfant a été dès lors victime d'un harcèlement constant des journalistes. Plusieurs articles sont sortis, le décrivant tantôt comme un enfant-roi, tantôt comme un profiteur. Mais jamais un seul de ces reporters ne s'est posé la question sur comment mon jeune maitre se sentait…

\- Monsieur Damake, je comprends tout à fait la situation, mais nous ne pouvons pas interdire la presse d'écrire. C'est une liberté dans ce pays, même si on retrouve souvent un ramassis de conneries.

\- Si seulement l'histoire pouvait s'arrêter là, je ne vous aurai sûrement pas dérangé. Le problème est que peu de temps après que les articles aient été publiés, Monsieur Toshibasa a commencé à recevoir des lettres de menaces. Au début, nous n'en avions pas tenu compte, nous pensions à quelques enfantillages. Mais les choses ont empiré, mon maitre a commencé à se sentir suivi lorsqu'il sortait du collège ou allait à son soutien, et nous avons continué à recevoir des lettres de plus en plus sordides, jusqu'à recevoir celle-ci. »

Le majordome sorti de la poche intérieur de sa veste une enveloppe qu'il tendit à Kaien. Il s'en saisi et la déplia. L'affaire commençait à prendre un autre tournant à ses yeux.

" _Compte les jours, tu pourras bientôt aller saluer ton père"_

.

.

.

.

Lorsque Kaien sorti du café Kojimachi, le ciel commençait à se couvrir dangereusement, des nuages noirs annonçant un orage prochain assombrissant le ciel auparavant dégagé. Le jeune homme regarda sa montre. Midi, le rendez-vous avait duré bien plus longtemps qu'il ne s'était imaginé. D'un pas rapide, il se hâta en direction du Metropolitan Police Department, la pochette que venait de lui remettre leur nouveau client sous le bras.

Le porte document contenait toutes les lettres de menaces qu'avaient reçu le jeune Mizuki.

Du haut de ses 14 ans, et en tant de futur PDG d'une grande société, il était promu à un magnifique avenir empli de solitude et de couts de poignards dans le dos. Mais là, le souvenir laissé par son père commençait à se transformer amèrement en cadeau empoisonné, pensa le nettoyeur.

.

.

.

.

Urusei (うるせい) : la ferme

Teme (テメ) : enfoiré

Jigoku he ike (地獄へ行け): Va en enfer


	3. Chapter 3

Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous allez tous bien.

Après une attente interminable (ou à raison de deux chapitres par an, je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus honteux à entendre…), voici ENFIN la suite de l'histoire !

Confinement oblige, j'ai enfin pris le temps d'avancer un peu dans cette fanfiction que je tiens absolument à continuer et à finir. J'étais partie au début pour en faire deux chapitres, mais finalement je me dis qu'avec le temps qu'on a, autant que vous ayez de quoi lire 😊

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, j'y ai mis beaucoup de détails un peu inutiles ou incompréhensibles, mais comme je prends plaisir à faire des recherches sur tout et n'importe quoi, je voulais aussi vous les partager. Si ce sont des éléments trop barbants à votre goût, n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je me concentre sur l'essentiel.

AUSSI, dans ce chapitre vous allez également découvrir une partie de mon univers et de comment j'écris beaucoup de mes passages. Avec de la musique. Je ne suis pas une grande fane de musique en soi, mais les mélodies m'inspirent beaucoup, et j'imagine beaucoup de passages grâce à une chanson. Quand les musiques sont bien choisies dans les films, elles me transportent toujours, elles transcrivent beaucoup d'émotions et de sentiments. L'une des scènes qui vont suivre a été écrite grâce à une chanson – Saturn, de Sleeping At Last. Vous la trouverez dans quasiment toutes les plateformes musicales. Mon but n'est aucunement de faire de la pub ou autre, mais de vous aider à vous mettre dans l'ambiance.

Sur ce, bonne lecture 😊

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quelques minutes après la fin de son rendez-vous, Kaien entra dans les locaux de la Metropolitan Police Department. C'était un immense bâtiment de 18 étages dirigé par un Surintendant-Général vieux comme le monde et abritant 10 bureaux et services :

Le Bureau de l'Administration (Sōmubu) pour la gestion administrative

Le Bureau du Personnel et de la Formation (Keimubu) pour… la gestion du personnel, bien joué ! ;

Le Bureau de la Circulation (Kōtsūbu) pour le contrôle et la surveillance du trafic routier, pas facile celui-ci

Le Bureau de la Sécurité (Keibibu) qui s'occupe des affaires de maintien de l'ordre public

Le Bureau des Affaires de la Police locale (Chiikibu), soit la police de proximité comprenant surtout les patrouilles et les Kōban (petits postes de police de quartier)

Le Bureau de la Sécurité publique (Kōanbu), considéré comme équivalent au FBI

Le Bureau des Enquêtes Criminelles (Keijibu) qui gère… les crimes en fait

Le Bureau de Sécurité des Particuliers (Seikatsu-anzen-bu) qui s'occupe des droits de la personne

Le Bureau de Lutte contre le Crime Organisé (Soshiki-hanzaitai-bu), le service anti-tout.

Comme à chaque fois, Kaien dû s'arrêter à plusieurs services pour saluer et charrier ses anciens collègues. Revenir dans ces bureaux après y avoir travaillé pendant six ans, d'abord en tant qu'agent de police dans un kōban (ces fameux mini-postes de police de quartier) et à la fin en tant qu'inspecteur le rendait toujours nostalgique. Dire que c'était ici qu'il avait quasiment tout apprit ferait un peu cliché mais c'était pourtant le cas.

Il était arrivé jeune et un peu rebelle, son comportement marqué par l'absence de ses parents décédés dans un banal accident de la route alors qu'il était adolescent. Le destin a été juste assez sadique pour que les deux parents soient morts sur le coup, laissant ainsi orphelins 3 mineurs sans autre famille, ni oncles ni grands-parents pour les recueillir. Avec son frère et sa sœur, ils avaient été baladés entre plusieurs familles d'accueil, avant d'arriver à un âge où ils pouvaient se débrouiller seuls. Lui en réussissant à se faire engager dans la police et sa sœur en effectuant quelques petits boulots. Le plus jeune frère, Ganju… on pourrait dire que c'était un bon à rien. Il passait la majeure partie de son temps avec une bande de jeunes idiots essayant de semer la terreur aux chats du quartier, même ça sans succès.

Entrer dans la police l'avait beaucoup aidé financièrement, mais surtout émotionnellement. Grâce à l'un de ses supérieurs de l'époque notamment, il avait vite su s'intégrer et canaliser son débord d'énergie qui le rendait souvent agressif, et avait finalement réussi à gravir les échelons années après années. Mais c'était surtout son estime personnelle qui s'était éveillé. Quand toute une vie a baigné dans la souffrance, la solitude et la misère, l'estime de soi est assez loin de briller. On a au contraire tendance à se discréditer. On se met tous les défauts, toutes les erreurs de la terre sur les épaules. Et petit à petit, on y croit. Pierre après pierre, on érige un mur sur ces mêmes épaules, enfermant cette estime de soi. Pour bien faire, on cimente les pierres avec les échecs et les tourments. On en arrive même à un point où, les yeux aveugles de haine et de souffrance, on appose fièrement un drapeau de victoire sur ce mur de peine. Voyez comme il est bien construit, ce mur. Voyez comme il est solide et infranchissable. Et pourtant ce beau mur érigé sur de simples épaules représente un lourd poids. Et toute personne normalement constituée plie sous ce poids.

Puis Kaien est entré dans la police, et le drapeau ironiquement victorieux est tombé. On lui a présenté son capitaine qui l'a pris sous son aile. Et ce mur, pourtant infaillible et infranchissable, s'est finalement effrité. Les pierres sont tombées les unes après les autres, et il a pu se redresser lentement. La reconnaissance, le dur labeur, la réussite et l'argent viennent gratter le ciment d'échec. Et à la fin, cette petite estime qu'on avait enfoui au fond de soi voit la lumière et l'espoir. Et elle s'éveille à nouveau.

Et un petit bulldozer féminin vient littéralement défoncer les vestiges de ce mur, mais ceci est une autre histoire beaucoup plus rose, légère et qui sent bon la fleur des champs.

Kaien prit l'ascenseur et monta au 12e étage où se situait le _Keijibu_ (bureau des enquêtes criminelles). Il se décomposait en plusieurs divisions : la division générale gérant principalement la paperasse administrative; la première division s'occupant des investigations sur les meurtres, agressions, coups et blessures, séquestrations, viols, incendies criminels et autres violences; la seconde division s'employant aux cas de fraudes, corruptions et crimes financiers la troisième division axée sur les vols et cambriolages la division d'assistance à l'enquête; la division d'identification; les unités d'enquête mobiles et enfin, l'institut d'enquête scientifique. Rassurez-vous, il n'y aura pas d'interrogation écrite à la fin de l'histoire.

C'était justement une connaissance travaillant dans la police scientifique que Kaien venait voir. Yoruichi pourrait attendre un petit peu avant leur entrevue.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas travaillé avec ce bureau et n'eut pas à s'arrêter _ad vitam aeternam_ pour saluer les têtes familières, deux ou trois tout au plus. Il avait passé la majeure partie de sa carrière au _Chiikibu_, le bureau de la police locale, principalement sur le terrain dans un _kōban_. Il avait vite su apprécier le contact avec les gens, l'animation des quartiers vivants et l'aide qu'il pouvait leur apporter. Des années plus tard, croyant sûrement bien faire et pour récompenser le jeune policier de son investissement et son travail, on l'avait promu à un poste dans un bureau. Bien au chaud aux yeux de la direction, tout droit en enfer de l'avis de Kaien. Ce poste pouvait avoir tous les avantages financiers de la terre, il n'en voyait aucun qui lui était agréable. Il aimait l'action, rendre service. Surtout pas garder les yeux rivés sur un écran d'ordinateur, le cul planté sur une chaise aussi confortable soit elle, alors que d'autres ne gagnaient pas la moitié de son salaire en travaillant d'arrache pieds du matin au soir. Son supérieur et capitaine l'avait vite compris et avait organisé sa mutation dans un autre bureau, le Soshiki-hanzaitai-bu(bureau de lutte contre le crime organisé), où il avait fini enquêteur pendant un an avant de démissionner et devenir nettoyeur avec Ichigo.

Kaien se dirigea vers le fond de l'étage et toqua à une porte marquée 'laboratoire' avant d'entrer, dévoilant un immense laboratoire. Au fond se tenait un homme en blouse et avec ce qui ressemblait à une sucette dans la bouche, assis devant deux écrans d'ordinateur. Le devant de ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une petite queue de cheval sur le dessus de la tête et les traits fins de son visage lui donnant un air assez androgyne et enfantin. Des écouteurs fourrés dans les oreilles lui valurent de ne pas avoir entendu les tocs à la porte et il ne sembla pas avoir noté son arrivée, concentré sur ses écrans, un énorme tas de feuilles étalé devant lui.

_Décidément, personne de me voit arriver…_

Le nettoyeur referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança dans la pièce, passant devant des tubes à essais, des ordinateurs, des centrifugeuses, une immense vitrine fermée avec des produits divers et variés qu'il ne saurait tous nommer, et un tas d'autres machines dans le même cas mais à l'utilité surement avérée : tout le matériel du parfait petit chimiste. Résistant à l'envie de fabriquer un volcan en éruption, il arriva à hauteur du scientifique et tapota son épaule pour signifier sa présence. Le jeune homme sursauta, surpris, et perdit l'équilibre sur sa chaise, manquant de tomber sur le côté. Le tout finit en ballet aérien disgracieux pour retrouver les pieds au sol. Il put se rattraper mais en perdit sa sucette qui finit au sol.

\- Oh non…

Le jeune homme posa un regard désespéré sur sa sucrerie souillée et gisant au sol. On aurait dit un petit garçon face à sa crème glacée qu'il aurait accidentellement fait tomber dans le sable. Puis il reporta son attention, les yeux toujours emplis de désespoir, vers son agresseur avant d'afficher un visage de surprise :

\- Shiba-san ?! Vous ne pouvez pas frapper au lieu de faire irruption dans le bureau comme un voleur ?

\- Yoh ! se contenta de répondre Kaien, tout sourire. Comment tu te portes, Rin ?

\- Jusque-là ça allait pas trop mal, soupira le jeune homme en blouse en ramassant d'un air dégouté sa sucette au sol.

S'ensuivirent les échanges de formalités usuelles : travail, santé, famille.

Le nettoyeur avait connu Rin ici même, dans les locaux de la police, quelques mois avant son départ. C'était alors un jeune garçon fraichement diplômé de l'école et complètement timide qui venait tout juste d'être recruté. Son allure androgyne et chétive lui avait valu de subir de nombreuses railleries de ses collègues. Etre dans la police ne donnait pas à tout le monde le privilège de savoir utiliser son cerveau. Déjà introverti de nature, Rin avait semblé se replier sur lui-même au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Kaien l'avait alors pris sous son aile et l'avait « coaché ». En vérité, ça ressemblait plus aux phrases bateau du genre ''crois en toi'' ou ''ne t'occupe pas d'eux, montre-leur que ça ne t'atteint pas et ils arrêteront''. Il avait appliqué à la lettre ses conseils, et les abrutis avaient arrêté leur manège. Enfin surtout parce que Kaien leur avait flanqué une dérouillée telle qu'ils auraient pu aller pleurer dans les jupons de leur mère. Le jeune scientifique avait repris goût à son travail et lui en avait toujours été redevable, ce qui était souvent utile aux nettoyeurs lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'un expert. Comme aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Shiba-san ? Finit par demander Rin.

\- J'aurais besoin que tu m'analyse tout ça quand tu as un moment, répondit-il en lui tendant la pochette que lui avait donné Kenchiro, le majordome.

\- C'est un peu la folie en ce moment, avec le nouveau corps découvert hier. J'imagine que vous avez lu les journaux ? Ils sont dans tous leurs états en haut, et il y a de quoi.

Le scientifique avait attrapé une paire de gants et ouvert la pochette pendant qu'il parlait et commença à survoler son contenu avant de poursuivre :

\- C'est pas du joli… Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez exactement ?

\- Tout ce qui peut être utile : empreintes, ADN, même la graphologie si tu veux. J'ai besoin de connaitre l'expéditeur de ces courriers.

Plus tôt au café, Kenchiro lui avait expliqué avoir signalé à la police quelques mois plus tôt les lettres de menaces qu'ils avaient reçues après que celles-ci aient continué. Mais l'enquêteur à l'époque n'avait pas semblé très intéressé par l'affaire. Il avait finalement conclu que des plaisantins tentaient de faire peur au jeune Mizuki et avait fermé le dossier sans aller plus loin. Mais en voyant que les lettres ne s'arrêtaient pas, et surtout en découvrant la dernière, le majordome a décidé de ne pas retourner voir les forces de l'ordre, craignant qu'en ébruitant l'affaire les journalistes ne sautent à nouveau sur l'occasion pour faire les gros titres. Cinq lettres n'avaient donc pas été analysées, plus surement celles d'avant également à en juger par le non-travail de l'enquêteur. Kaien doutait que l'émetteur de ces lettres ait été assez stupide pour laisser des traces ADN ou des empreintes, mais il fallait quand même tenter le coup.

\- Et sinon, combien de personnes ont potentiellement touché ces papiers sans gants… ? demanda Rin, le regard accusateur posé sur les mains de Kaien.

\- Eh bin...

Gêné, il ne put que se gratter la tête en souriant.

\- Dites donc, ce service est interdit au personnel non autorisé.

Surpris, les deux hommes se retournèrent. Un homme que l'ex-policier n'avait jamais vu se tenait sur le seuil de la porte et les dévisageait. Des cheveux noirs et des lunettes lui couvraient un regard complètement hautain, l'empêchant de bien le scruter. Son allure maigrichonne mais bien habillée quant à elle lui donnait un air premier de la classe à lui faire avaler sa cravate. Sans couverts. Le nettoyeur senti tout de suite que ce mec n'allait pas devenir son meilleur ami. Sans bouger d'un pouce, premier de la classe rouvrit à nouveau la bouche :

\- Vous êtes sourds ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

_Mouais… même pas ami tout court._

\- Désolé pour le dérangement. Je ne faisais que passer, je ne vais pas rester longtemps.

Le nouvel arrivant s'avança dans le laboratoire jusqu'à eux, et Kaien entreprit rapidement et discrètement de faire glisser la pochette sous l'amas de feuilles et d'analyses de Rin.

\- Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici depuis que vous avez décidé de quitter la police, Kaien Shiba. Être devenu détective privé ne vous donne pas tous les droits, et encore moins celui de vous balader librement dans ces locaux.

Après avoir eu un imperceptible mouvement de surprise, le visage de Kaien se ferma. Cet homme en face de lui semblait bien le connaître, et pourtant son air suffisant ne lui rappela rien. Il eût beau fouiller dans ses souvenirs, rien ne lui revint.

\- Est-ce qu'on se connait ? Il ne me semble pas qu'on ait été présentés.

-Non rassurez-vous, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vous connais pas, lui répondit premier de la classe en réajustant ses lunettes. Pendant six ans, vous avez travaillé dans ces murs et avez eu une brillante carrière qui s'est terminée en tant qu'inspecteur, avant de tout lâcher pour devenir un simple détective privé. Une rumeur circulerait même comme quoi vous tremperiez dans des affaires louches. Mais une chance pour vous que je ne m'attarde jamais sur des rumeurs. Je ne m'intéresse qu'aux faits établis et vérifiés. Alors je vous prierai de ne pas me faire perdre plus de temps et de quitter les lieux.

Kaien resta sans voix. Qui diable était cet homme ? Pourquoi s'était-il aussi bien renseigné sur lui ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il besoin d'être aussi arrogant ? Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et ses sens lui criaient tous le même mot : Méfiance. Il le dévisagea un long moment, ajoutant un âge approximatif de 27 à 29 ans à son listing de tout à l'heure ainsi qu'un costume et une cravate plutôt de bonne qualité. Cravate qu'il avait encore plus envie de lui faire manger. Il détestait ce genre d'homme qui pensait que tout passait par l'apparence, qu'on avait pas réussi sa vie si on ne portait pas un costume, qui plus d'une marque sûrement très chère d'un nom très pompeux, et qui se permettait de juger tout le monde. Il en avait déjà rencontré plusieurs de son « espèce », notamment quand il avait été muté dans les bureaux. Il y en avait plein comme lui. Des gratte-papier lèche cul. Ils étaient des dizaines à se pavaner dans leur chemise immaculée repassée et à traiter ceux sur le terrain comme de la merde. Dieu qu'il avait envie de lui enlever cet air arrogant.

Kaien s'avança vers premier de la classe et son visage, jusque-là fermé, s'illumina comme pris d'une révélation du seigneur.

\- C'est pas vrai, c'est toi ?!

L'homme, prit de court, ne sembla pas comprendre et ne broncha pas quand le nettoyeur lui pris la main. Déconcerté, il ne dit rien alors qu'il poursuivait :

\- Oh mais il fallait me le dire tout de suite ! Je suis tellement content de rencontrer enfin le président de mon fan-club ! Même si j'aurais juré que ce serait une femme. Tant pis c'est pas le plus important. Alors dis-moi, où veux-tu un autographe ? Une feuille, ton carnet, ton insigne ? Ou sur ton arrogance ?

L'homme rougit et tenta de déloger sa main de son emprise, sans succès. Kaien, qui ne quittait pas des yeux sa victime, tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne. Pas au poing de la briser, non. Ou alors il ne l'aurait pas fait exprès.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Vous vous croyez drôle en plus ? Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire.

\- Non, mais on dirait que vous non plus.

Si Kaien n'avait pas quitté son sourire, le reste de son corps envoyait un signal inverse. Ses yeux fixes transperçaient sa victime sans ciller, sa voix était sombre et posée et sa main toujours fermement repliée sur sa proie. Une aura menaçante s'installa entre les deux hommes qui se toisèrent quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux, avant qu'une voix féminine ne vienne couper court à leur combat.

\- On se détend les enfants. Arrêtez ce débordement de testostérones ou on va vous prendre pour des hommes.

Kaien sourit intérieurement à la remarque, reconnaissant la voix, avant de desserrer son emprise sur la main de premier de la classe et de se retourner la porte. Une femme dans la quarantaine s'y tenait, sa main droite posée sur la hanche. Elle avait la peau couleur caramel, de longs cheveux aux reflets violet attachés en queue de cheval et portait un tailleur noir et une veste orange. Si l'ancien inspecteur ne montrait qu'un sourire jovial aux lèvres face à son arrivée, premier de la classe lui se raidit comme un piquet.

\- Shihouin-taicho*!

Sans un regard pour lui, la femme passa devant eux et alla saluer le pauvre Rin, resté dans un coin pendant la charmante discussion des deux hommes. A son approche, le jeune homme se courba vers l'avant en marque de respect et la salua de la même façon que premier de la classe.

\- Konnichiwa* Tsubokura-san, lui répondit-elle. Ne faites pas attention à ces deux énergumènes. Avez-vous eu le temps d'imprimer le rapport que je vous avais demandé ?

\- Oh, oui j'attendais que vous veniez le récupérer, répondit Rin en se retournant vers une imprimante et récupérant un dossier avant de lui tendre. Tenez.

La femme au teint caramel récupéra le dossier et remercia le jeune homme avant de se retourner vers premier de la classe et Kaien, qui la salua en levant la main.

\- Yoh, Yoruichi-san !

\- Shihouin-taicho, vous tombez bien. Cet homme est entré sans autorisation et-….

\- C'est bon lieutenant, il est là à ma demande, le coupa Yoruichi, lui arrachant un air déconfit.

\- Mais…

\- Ishida-san. Si vous voulez un conseil, n'essayez pas de vous frotter à lui. Vous perdriez.

Kaien ne put retenir un éclat de rire, victorieux. L'envie le tiraillait même de tirer la langue vers premier de la classe.

\- Niveau intellectuel en revanche, je ne donnerais pas le même résultat, continua-t-elle en regardant Kaien.

_Touché_

Quelques instants après, Kaien parti du laboratoire avec la femme non sans avoir salué Rin et adressé un clin d'œil au fameux Ishida.

Ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur et montèrent trois étages pour se diriger vers les locaux du bureau de lutte contre le crime organisé, son dernier lieu de travail avant qu'il ne démissionne. Le Soshiki-hanzaitai-bu avait pour but de traquer les groupes criminels, le banditisme, démanteler les réseaux de trafic d'armes, de drogues et de Bōryokudan (groupes violents) mieux connus sous le terme yakuza. C'était tout simplement un service anti-gang, anti-drogue et anti-armes. Kaien n'y était resté qu'un an tout au plus, mais il aurait pu apprécier y rester davantage.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte que la femme déverrouilla et rentrèrent dans un bureau spacieux et lumineux, baigné d'une lumière naturelle provenant d'immenses baies vitrées donnant sur le magnifique parc de Chiyoda situé juste en face. Yoruichi s'avança jusqu'à un imposant bureau noir surmonté d'un plateau de verre, posa le dossier donné par Rin plus tôt et s'adossa contre le meuble, avant de montrer à Kaien d'un geste de la main l'une des chaises devant elle.

\- Qui c'était, ce gars au labo ? Il avait l'air de plus en connaitre sur ma vie que moi-même, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du siège.

\- Ishida Uryu. Il est arrivé quelques temps après ton départ. Il bosse au bureau des mœurs.

\- Ouch, drôle de choix.

Parmi toutes les divisions dans la police, certaines ne respiraient pas vraiment la joie de vivre, et le bureau des mœurs en faisait partie : enquête et lutte contre le commerce d'être humain, contrôle de l'industrie du sexe, du jeu, des emplois des travailleurs étrangers, et lutte contre la prostitution et les crimes sexuels. Autrement dit, corruption, sexe, drogue, femme et yakuza. Pas vraiment le milieu dans lequel on pourrait voir s'épanouir un jeune intello maigrichon. Comme quoi les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses.

\- Ne te fis pas à ta première impression, il a l'air hautain mais il est très consciencieux dans son travail.

\- Pour l'instant, je l'ai plus vu con que « sciencieux ».

\- Tu l'as rencontré dans un mauvais jour, répondit Yoruichi avec un petit sourire en coin. On le voit rarement, il travaille toujours tout seul isolé, mais fait un boulot remarquable. Je suis certaine que tu l'apprécierais dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Par circonstances, vous entendez mon travail ? Il avait l'air de s'être bien renseigné sur moi, et sur mes « activités », dit Kaien en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Est-ce qu'on doit faire attention à lui ?

\- A par si tu viens à te retrouver mêlé à une affaire de trafic humain, je ne pense pas. Son domaine, c'est le commerce des femmes. Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour vanter les mérites de nos services, tu t'en doutes.

Le brun aurait bien aimé avoir plus d'informations sur ce Uryu Ishida. Ce mec avait beau être une tête et un enquêteur hors pair, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il s'était autant renseigné sur lui. Mais devant l'air contrarié qu'abordait son ancienne capitaine il préféra ne pas insister. A la place, il se pencha vers l'avant et cala ses coudes sur les genoux, les mains jointes, indiquant à Yoruichi qu'elle avait toute son attention.

\- Tu as lu les journaux ce matin ? Ça fait plus d'un mois maintenant qu'on récupère les cadavres d'ado un peu partout dans Tokyo. Un quatrième pas plus tard qu'hier, flottant dans le port. Un garçon, quatorze ans. La cause de la mort est la noyade. Jusque-là, rien de choquant. La première a été découverte il y a cinq semaines, treize ans. Elle avait fait une overdose, la petite a été retrouvé dans une ruelle à vingt kilomètres de chez elle. Le second a été trouvé une semaine après. Quinze ans, roué de coups et le corps recouvert de multiples lacérations. Il est mort de ses blessures, hémorragie interne. Le troisième trouvé deux semaines après sur le chantier d'un bâtiment. Quinze ans, mort des suites d'une chute. Le gamin était tombé du troisième étage. Puis le quatrième hier.

Tout en parlant, Yoruichi s'était penchée en arrière et avait attrapé une tablette posée sur le bureau. Elle la déverrouilla et, après quelques manipulations, la tendit à Kaien qui la récupéra. En posant les yeux dessus, il ne put se retenir.

\- Putain de merde…

Sur l'écran de l'appareil défilaient, les unes après les autres, les photographies de corps mutilés, meurtris d'ecchymose, la peau entaillée et boursouflée. Les images avaient été prises à la morgue, Kaien reconnaissait les tables en inox et le drap blanc servant à recouvrir les défunts. Chaque photo était marquée et datée, de façon à reconnaitre les corps. La première série montrait le corps d'une jeune fille, intacte. Ou plutôt, en bon état. Il n'avait pas d'ecchymoses, ni de fractures apparentes. Les seules traces visibles étaient des marques de brulures situées sur les poignets et aux chevilles. Des marques que laissaient très _trop_ souvent les cordes lorsqu'elles étaient trop serrées. Les photos montrèrent ensuite un deuxième cadavre roué de coups. Il n'avait plus une seule parcelle de peau avec une couleur normale. Le corps entier semblait avoir subi les coups, en attestaient les ecchymoses de toutes les couleurs présentes sur tout le corps, sans parler des différentes entailles profondes qui avaient été faites sur les flancs. Le troisième cadavre était celui d'un jeune homme couvert de bleus et d'ecchymoses. Si à première vue il semblait sans lésions externes, on pouvait vite distinguer les déformations de membres dues à des factures internes notamment au niveau du bras, violacé et dans un angle plutôt inquiétant, et à la clavicule entièrement délogée de sa ligne et semblant prête à perforer la peau. Le plus flagrant aux yeux du nettoyeur restait la forme du cou, enflé et déformé sur l'arrière, indiquant sans se tromper une rupture des vertèbres cervicales, probablement due à la chute.

La vue de ces trois corps, de ces enfants, donna des frissons incontrôlables au brun. Mais c'est en se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'il tomba sur le dernier dossier, celui du dernier adolescent retrouvé. Si au court de sa carrière, Kaien avait appris à ne plus être atteint par ses enquêtes, ou que rien n'était rose dans la vie, c'est comme si tout avait été effacé en cet instant. A peine avait-il posé les yeux sur les photos que les frissons ressentis plus tôt se transformèrent en haut-le-cœur, en effroi et en rage. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la tablette tandis que les images montraient tour à tour les membres amputés de la jeune victime. Les deux mains et les deux pieds avaient été sectionnées, ou plutôt arrachés, à en juger par l'état des bouts de chair pendants aux poignets. Les chevilles étaient dans le même état, les os broyés, la chair en lambeaux, déchiquetée. Les plaies béantes n'avaient pas été nettoyées de ses tissus nécrosés et des éclats d'os, et avaient à peine commencé leur stade de cicatrisation. Celui ou celle qui avait fait ça n'y était pas allé de main morte. Au fond de lui, Kaien espéra que le gamin n'avait pas souffert trop longtemps.

\- Qui peut être assez taré pour faire ça… Merde, dites-moi que vous avez retrouvé des traces de sédatif dans son organisme.

\- Malheureusement non, il est resté négatif à tous les tests de drogue. Je ne sais pas dans quel but il a été amputé, mais il a dû supporter la douleur un petit moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

\- Tu te rappelles, je t'ai dit que le gamin s'était noyé. Sa mort remonte approximativement à 3 jours. Les mutilations remontent quant à elles à une semaine. Il a donc dû vivre dans cet état pendant 4 jours, avant qu'on le jette à l'eau. Pourquoi, on est sait rien. Avec un peu de chance, le petit était déjà sur le point de mourir. Sinon…

Yoruichi ne continua pas, mais Kaien comprenait là où elle voulait en venir. Sinon, cela voulait dire que le gamin était encore en vie au moment où il a été balancé à l'eau, et qu'il a dû se battre sans mains ni pieds pour rester à la surface, avec pour seules compagnies la douleur et le désespoir.

\- Est-ce qu'on sait si ce sont les mêmes personnes qui ont fait ça aux quatre ?

\- C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire, d'autant plus que chaque enfant est mort différemment. De plus, on n'a retrouvé aucun signe distinctif, aucune signature pour faire penser à un serial-killer. On a cependant remarqué une similitude sur les deux premiers corps.

\- Une similitude ? Intrigué, Kaien se repencha sur la tablette pour revoir les photos des deux premières séries, celle de la jeune fille qui a fait une overdose et celui couvert de lacérations.

\- Tu ne risques pas de le voir sur les images. Ce n'est pas leur état extérieur, mais plutôt ce qu'ils avaient à l'intérieur. L'héroïne. Ils en avaient tous les deux consommée avant leur mort. Les familles m'ont assuré qu'aucun d'eux ne se droguait. Mais à notre époque, je ne vois rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un gamin ne se vente pas auprès de ses parents s'il a fumé de l'herbe. Le problème, c'est les analyses. Jette un œil à ça.

Elle lui tendit le dossier qu'elle gardait à côté d'elle, que Kaien récupéra. En première page du dossier était inscrit « Rapport d'enquête préliminaire n° 14152245-2».

\- C'est le deuxième rapport, celui du deuxième gamin retrouvé tabassé à mort. Traces de drogue comme la première, même si c'était en moins grosse quantité. Mais ce n'est pas le plus étrange. Regarde les résultats d'analyses.

Ce que fit Kaien sur le champ, reprenant le rapport au début et cherchant la page des analyses sanguines et urinaires. Ses mains manipulèrent les feuilles jusqu'à arriver à ce qu'il cherchât. La première page en visuel, il se mit à lire. Les données se suivaient les unes après les autres, sans qu'il ne voie quoi que ce soit de concret. Il n'était pas vraiment doué en sciences, sa seule déduction après quelques secondes de lecture se résumant au fait que le détenteur des analyses avait une carence en fer. Rien de probant. N'ayant rien trouvé d'autre sur cette page, il la tourna et lu rapidement le verso. Ce côté était déjà plus intéressant et parlant pour Kaien. Il recensait tous les résultats d'analyse liés aux stupéfiants.

Quel que soit le type de drogue consommé, cannabis, LSD, héroïne, ecstasy, cocaïne, elle laisse toujours une trace sur son passage. Les drogues restent détectables dans l'organisme pendant plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines. Il existe à ce jour trois façons de déceler des traces de drogue : un prélèvement urinaire, sanguin ou capillaire. Le LSD par exemple est la drogue la plus rapide à se dissiper. Après consommation, on retrouvera sa trace pendant un à trois jours dans les urines, deux à trois heures dans le sang et jusqu'à trois jours dans les cheveux. Le cannabis à l'inverse est celui qui laisse le plus longtemps son empreinte : de sept à trente jours dans les urines, environ deux semaines dans le sang et jusqu'à 90 jours dans les cheveux. Grâce à ces différents prélèvements, il est toujours possible de retrouver une trace possible de drogue, dans le cas où les analyses sont faites rapidement.

Dans le cas présent, l'analyse étant positive à l'héroïne. Ci et là, Kaien nota qu'il était également positif à d'autres éléments, moins importants à relever. C'était souvent le cas dans ce genre de situations, il était très rare de trouver de l'héroïne de qualité, non coupée, sur le marché. Mais il n'était pas dupe, si Yoruichi lui avait demandé de lire de rapport d'analyses, c'est qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus surprenant qu'une positivité à l'héroïne. Il tourna la page et survola le reste des résultats, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une ligne. Le nettoyeur fronça les sourcils et lu plus en détail le rapport. C'était dans le détail du prélèvement urinaire. Quelque chose de… surprenant. Un résultat qui normalement ne devrait pas se trouver là, ou plutôt qui ne devrait pas être aussi élevé compte tenu du fait de la présence d'héroïne dans l'organisme.

\- C'est quoi ce merdier ?

L'héroïne est connue pour ses effets antidouleur et euphorisant, apaisant. La morphine qui entre dans sa composition procure à la personne qui en consomme un effet antalgique, sédatif. Parmi les différentes conséquences, le rythme cardiaque est ralenti et la fréquence respiratoire diminue. En termes plus concrets, on est défoncé.

Sauf que dans ce cas précis, le système nerveux de l'adolescent avant de mourir était en effervescence. Kaien relu avec attention les pages avant de lever les yeux vers Yoruichi, qui le scrutait avec attention.

\- Y' a eu une erreur dans les prélèvements, c'est pas possible.

\- Aucune, répondit-elle en se redressant et en contournant son bureau. Ils ont recommencé les tests après avoir eu les premiers résultats, et en sont arrivés à la même conclusion : le gosse était stone. Et hyperactif. Les deux en même temps.

\- Comment c'est possible ?

\- C'est justement ça, le problème. Ça ne l'est pas. Il a bien été contrôlé positif au test d'héroïne, et pourtant son taux de catécholamines explose le plafond. Autrement dit, il avait les hormones en ébullition... De toute ma carrière, je n'avais encore jamais vu ça, soupira la capitaine en montrant le rapport d'un geste de la main.

Kaien reposa son regard sur le dossier qu'il avait toujours dans les mains, les sourcils froncés, et réfléchit. Il essaya de passer en revue toutes les affaires qu'il avait traité durant sa dernière année au MPD, tous les dossiers qu'ils avaient étudiés, les différents démantèlements de réseau sur lesquels il était intervenu, mais sa recherche fut vaine. Yoruichi l'avait dit elle-même : ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de similaire. Cela pouvait laisser présager une chose. Un fléau, si cela s'avérait vrai.

\- Une nouvelle drogue ?

\- Je le crains. Toujours est-il qu'actuellement, c'est la seule piste que l'on ait, aussi maigre soit elle. On a beau étudier la manière de faire du ou des coupables, on arrive à rien. Chaque victime a été traitée de façon différente, vient de quartiers différents, ils ne se connaissaient pas, les prélèvements ne donnent pour le moment rien de concret… Alors je voulais qu'on creuse un peu du côté de ce cocktail de drogue. Maintenant reste à savoir si un nouveau réseau s'est établi en ville ou si les anciens se renouvellent. J'ai quelques indics sur le coup dehors pour savoir si de nouvelles têtes sont apparues dans la vente, mais j'aurais besoin que quelqu'un fouille un peu plus en profondeur les habitués, les bars et salles de jeux clandestines où ils ont leurs marques.

\- Je suis vexé, se lamenta Kaien en faisant la moue. Ce n'est pas de moi que vous avez besoin, mais d'Ichigo. Il faut que je lui passe la commission, c'est ça ?

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en coin, démasquée, même si c'était plus pour la forme que pour prouver un réel état de gaité. Elle savait que Kaien ne pourrait jamais rentrer dans un lieu soupçonné de trafic maintenant qu'il était City Hunter. Il avait quand même travaillé un an au bureau anti-drogues. Sa tête était fichée comme celle d'un criminel à Interpol, il serait tout de suite reconnu s'il mettait les pieds dans un endroit pareil, et on ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. En plus, sa qualité première n'était pas vraiment de se fondre dans ce genre de masse. Pour ça, ironiquement, Ichigo était plus doué grâce à ses cheveux roux, notamment. Il est tellement… voyant, que personne n'irait soupçonner ses intentions.

\- Pourquoi faire appel à lui ? Pourquoi ne pas envoyer vos hommes enquêter ? De mémoire, vous avez quelques bons éléments assez doués pour se mêler à la pègre.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils sont doués, ils sont tous doués même, je n'accepte personne au hasard dans mes équipes. Mais là, je dois avouer qu'on a une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. On est pris à la gorge, Kaien. Ce n'étaient que des mômes, des enfants de treize à quinze ans cleans, sans casier ni rien d'alarmant dans leur comportement. Les hauts-dirigeants sont en ébullition depuis le deuxième cadavre. Si ça vient à s'ébruiter jusqu'aux oreilles des médias, et pire jusqu'à celles du gouvernement, on peut dire adieu à l'enquête. Ils s'en saisiraient et détourneraient tout à leur façon, brandissant l'affaire à bout de bras façon sauveur-de-l'humanité et ils foutraient surtout une énorme pagaille dans nos recherches… Tant que rien n'est divulgué concernant l'état des corps ou la trace de drogues, on peut avancer de façon réfléchie. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un allant vite et discrètement.

\- Pas besoin de me faire un plus gros dessin, Yoruichi-san. J'ai compris, répondit le brun en se relevant. Mais je l'entends déjà dire que ça va vous couter cher.

\- Dis-lui que ça servira à payer sa dette, après le merdier qu'il a foutu chez un certain Ikuo Tanaka il y a plusieurs semaines. La police a été appelée pour une histoire de cambriolage, le pauvre homme n'a pas ouvert la bouche au sujet de son agression, il était traumatisé. Mais certains commencent à se poser beaucoup de questions au MPD.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(NDLA : si vous ne connaissez pas la comptine et la partition de piano qui suivent, je vous invite à aller les écouter sur internet pour avoir l'air en tête)

\- _Lon-don bridge is fallin' down…_

Avançant dans un dédale de couloirs sombres, l'homme marchait tranquillement, la démarche mesurément lente et silencieuse sur le marbre du sol.

\- _Fallin' down…_

En passant devant les faibles appliques murales placées çà et là, son ombre se retrouvait projeter sur le mur d'en face, dénaturant sa silhouette pour laisser place à des courbes vacillantes. Difformes. Inhumaines.

\- _Fallin' down_…

Sa voix chantante et basse comme un murmure résonnait dans un faible écho à travers le couloir, donnant un air lugubre aux lieux. Ou peut-être était-ce le sourire de cet homme, franc et pourtant tellement glacial. La comptine avait perdu toute sa gaité pour faire place à un air sinistre et menaçant.

\- _Lon-don bridge is fallin' down…_

Au croisement de plusieurs corridors, un homme vint à sa rencontre sur sa gauche. Il était plutôt jeune, à peine la vingtaine, et était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un veston noir sous lequel était cachée une chemise blanche. Le jeune homme, le pas pressé, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'autre homme et tomba nez à nez avec lui. Surpris dans sa course, il leva les yeux et son visage perdit rapidement ses couleurs. Les yeux effrayés, il se courba précipitamment vers l'avant et après s'être confondu en excuses fit rapidement demi-tour. Sans un regard, l'homme chantonnant continua son chemin, son sourire s'étirant davantage.

\- _My. Fair. Lady_.

Bientôt il arriva au bout du couloir, dans un immense salon immaculé. La blancheur des lieux était aveuglante, tranchant avec l'obscurité préalable. Le sol en marbre, les murs et le haut plafond étaient d'un blanc pur, tout comme le mobilier. Un piano à queue d'un noir brillant trônait dans un angle de la pièce et semblait se détacher du reste du lieu. La cheminée, pourtant imposante, peinait à réchauffer la froideur des lieux malgré ses crépitements. Juste au-dessus une immense calligraphie était accrochée, la seule décoration de la pièce. D'on ne sait où, se réverbérant partout dans le salon avec une infime douceur, on pouvait entendre le premier mouvement de la Sonate au Clair de Lune de Beethoven. Et au centre de la pièce, juste en face de la cheminée, un homme était installé dans un fauteuil. Les yeux fermés et un verre de whisky à la main, l'autre accoudée au bras du siège, il semblait apprécier l'œuvre jouée. Le premier homme entra dans le salon et s'approcha du second qui ne bougea pas, mais sorti toutefois de sa trance.

\- M'apportes-tu de bonnes nouvelles ?

\- Excellentes, jugez par vous-même, répondit le premier homme en tendant l'enveloppe.

Le second homme rouvrit lentement les yeux et posa soigneusement son verre sur la table basse sans un bruit. Il tendit le bras et récupéra l'enveloppe, avant de défaire délicatement la ficelle qui la maintenait scellée. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sorti un épais dossier qu'il survola rapidement. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles aucun des deux hommes ne bougea, le premier attendant tranquillement que le second ait fini sa lecture, éclairés par les lueurs vacillantes de la cheminée.

Alors que les notes de piano du troisième mouvement s'élevaient religieusement dans l'espace, l'homme assit referma lentement le dossier et posa son regard sur le feu face à lui, les flammes rougeoyantes se reflétant dans ses yeux.

\- C'est parfait.

Sa voix était douce, basse comme un murmure. Ses lèvres avaient à peine bougé, mais se fendaient en un mince sourire sur les commissures.

\- Je savais que cela vous ferait plaisir, répondit l'homme toujours debout à côté.

\- Qu'en est-il du nouvel approvisionnement ?

\- Nous avons trouvé des produits de choix, fidèles aux critères exigés par les clients. Vous verrez, ils ne seront pas déçus.

L'homme reposa le dossier sur la table basse et récupéra son verre de whisky avant de se lever. Il s'approcha du feu, lequel se mit à valser dangereusement comme pour se défendre. Autour, les ombres dansaient sur les murs et le mobilier. Le dossier resté sur la table prit des teintes rougeoyantes aux lueurs des flammes, donnant l'impression que la fleur de cerisier dorée sur la première page brulait. Le symbole de la police japonaise. En dessous, en caractères gras était noté « rapport d'enquête préliminaire n° 14152245-4».

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Une dette ?!

Ahuri, les mains arrachant presque le cuir du canapé, Ichigo failli s'étrangler en hurlant.

Alors là, cette satanée sorcière dépassait les bornes. D'accord, elle leur rendait un immense service en les laissant agir en toute liberté, les couvrait quand ils en avaient besoin et leur fournissait des informations précieuses. Mais elle en profitait assez en leur demandant de l'aide pour de nombreuses enquêtes, s'arrangeait même souvent pour qu'ils soient embarqués dans l'affaire sans leur consentement. Pire encore, elle allait parfois jusqu'à s'immiscer dans leurs affaires, trouvant n'importe quel prétexte pour leur rendre service sans qu'ils ne lui aient rien demandé dans le but qu'ils lui soient redevables. Mais là, tout de suite, de là à dire qu'ils avaient une dette envers elle ? Elle n'avait rien fait en plus ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Ichigo bouillait intérieurement. Il se jura que s'il recroisait Tanaka, c'était un homme mort. Il commencerait par l'attacher à une chaise, et lui arracherait les ongles. Un par un. Très lentement…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

La voix de Kaien résonna à côté de lui et le fit sortir de ses songes. Assis à califourchon sur une chaise retournée, les bras nonchalamment posés contre le dossier, il le dévisageait.

Ils s'étaient installés dans le salon au retour du brun, et il lui avait raconté son entrevue avec Yoruichi. Soupirant, Ichigo laissa son regard glisser à nouveau de son ami vers la table basse devant lui, là où étaient étalées plusieurs photos. Chacune d'elle exhibait le cadavre de chaque adolescent retrouvé mort. Ici dans la ruelle exigüe d'un quartier douteux, là sur un quai du port de Tokyo. Ichigo avait longuement regardé les photos prises par les enquêteurs et montrant les cadavres des victimes, leurs différentes blessures, leurs mutilations. Mais ce dont Ichigo n'arrivait pas à se défaire, c'était leur regard. Leur regard figé, perdu, et pourtant avec une terne lueur de peur. Un regard vide et effrayé. Un moment, Ichigo pensa à leur famille. Leur père, leur mère. Peut-être même leur frère ou sœur. Dévastés d'apprendre leur mort, d'apprendre qu'ils ne reverraient jamais leur fils, leur fille, qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais les prendre dans leurs bras. Que leur ont-ils dit pour la dernière fois ? S'en veulent-ils de ne pas avoir su les protéger ? Qu'ont-ils ressenti en voyant le corps de leur enfant mutilé, ecchymosé ? Du désespoir ? De la colère ?

\- J'en dis de celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça méritent de rester en vie. La mort serait une bénédiction pour eux. Ils méritent de rester en vie et de souffrir chaque jour, chaque seconde pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Qu'on les mutile comme ils l'ont fait. Qu'ils pourrissent au fond d'une cellule pour le restant de leurs jours, à supplier qu'on les achève... Merde, qui peut bien vouloir faire ça des gosses.. ?

\- C'est ce que Yoruichi souhaite qu'on découvre, si tu es d'accord.

\- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord. Faut être inhumain pour ne pas accepter. Par quoi on attaque ?

\- Ils n'ont pas encore assez d'éléments, alors elle souhaiterait qu'on plonge un peu plus profond sur ce qu'ils ont déjà. Savoir si une nouvelle drogue est arrivée sur le territoire.

\- Hein ? Comment ça une nouvelle drogue ? C'est pas de l'héroïne qu'ils ont pris ?

\- Pas que. Reprends le rapport que je t'ai montré, le taux de catécholamine est tr-…

\- Wow, on se calme, s'exclama le rouquin en levant les mains en l'air. Tu as bossé dans la police, t'es habitué à ça. Mais là je suis un peu rouillé personnellement. Et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul. Explique avec des mots simples.

Kaien sourit en coin, gêné, et quitta sa chaise pour s'assoir à côté d'Ichigo. Il attrapa le rapport en question et le feuilleta jusqu'à arriver à la page des analyses.

\- Regarde, ici, la ligne 6-monoacetylmorphine. C'est un composant de l'héroïne, on en a retrouvé dans les cheveux et dans les viscères de la première. Elle a fait une overdose donc pas étonnant d'en trouver dans l'organisme. Mais pour le second, on en a trouvé dans ses urines, il en a donc consommé maximum trois jours avant sa mort. Là je ne t'apprendrai rien en te précisant que l'héroïne relaxe le consommateur et atténue la douleur. Après tu es somnolent, ta respiration baisse, ton rythme cardiaque baisse, ton cerveau se met en pause. Jusque-là tu me suis ? Bon, parce que maintenant ça se complique. Regarde ici, le taux de catécholamines. Les catécholamines c'est des hormones libérées dans le sang en cas de choc émotionnel, de stress. L'adrénaline par exemple est une catécholamine. C'est ce qui fait augmenter la pression artérielle, le rythme cardiaque, respiratoire… Maintenant, sur ces mêmes deux personnes, regarde les résultats d'analyse.

\- C'est au-dessus du seuil de normalité. Et donc ? En soit ça ne me choque pas. Si les deux gamins ont par coïncidence consommé tous les deux de l'héroïne, et que quelques heures ou jours après on essaye de les tuer, j'imagine que l'adrénaline monterait tout de suite. Les effets de l'héroïne se seraient dissipés, non ?

\- Justement, non. La première a fait une overdose, elle est morte d'une surconsommation. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir le temps de se trouver en état de stress. D'après la famille, elle n'était pas du genre rebelle et elle n'en aurait jamais consommé. Donc même si elle en consommait un peu à l'occasion, elle aurait forcément ressenti les effets de shoot pendan heures au moins. Le corps lui réagit quelques secondes à quelques minutes après injection du produit, et s'il y a overdose la personne va lentement tomber dans l'inconscience, ou même le coma. Tu ne peux pas être hyperactif au même moment. Pour le deuxième on ne peut pas savoir, c'est vrai. Mais tu accorderas que c'est étrange que deux gamins retrouvés morts à quelques jours d'intervalle présentent les mêmes caractéristiques dans l'organisme.

\- Ok, ça se tient, répondit Ichigo en se massant les tempes. Donc, faut que j'écume les lieux clandestins à la recherche d'une nouvelle drogue ? Pourquoi ne pas directement foncer dans le tas et chercher le malade qui a tué tous ces gosses ?

\- Pas assez d'infos, soupira Kaien en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé. Yoruichi veut le moins de vagues possibles.

\- « Le moins de vagues possibles… ? » C'est mal me connaitre… Ironisa Ichigo. Mais bon, si ça peut mener au tueur, j'en suis. Et sinon, le rendez-vous avec le client ?

\- Hmm ?

Kaien se retourna vers Ichigo, incrédule. Ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête, Kenchiro, le pauvre Mizuki et ses menaces de mort, la Toyo Industry. Alors il recommença un nouveau monologue pour expliquer la demande du majordome de retrouver celui qui menace la vie de son jeune maitre.

\- J'ai fait deux trois recherches sur l'entreprise pendant que j'étais aux bureaux. La Toyo Ind. a été fondée en 1975 par Matsuo Toshibasa. Au début des années 90, la société s'est énormément développée, et a été scindée en deux branches : le secteur pharmaceutique avec le développement et la production de médicaments, et un nouveau secteur de diagnostic, afin d'étudier les maladies mêmes et les façons de les desseller. C'est le frère de Matsuo qui a pris en charge la gestion de cette branche. Tout se passait très bien, jusqu'en 1999 où un énorme scandale a éclaté. En gros, ils ont développé un médoc' qui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Ça a fait beaucoup de dégâts, autant en termes de vie qu'en terme financiers pour l'entreprise. Il y a sept mois, le PDG est mort. Et là, deuxième scandale, il lègue toute son entreprise à son fils de quatorze ans, Mizuki. Oui, moi aussi j'ai fait la même tête. Le gosse ne sera réellement à la tête de l'entreprise familiale que dans deux ans, quand il aura atteint seize ans. Depuis il se sent suivi, épié et reçoit des lettres de menaces pas très gentilles. Ce n'est peut-être que de l'intimidation, un concurrent qui veut nuire à l'entreprise.

\- Peut-être. Ou l'intention est bien réelle. A qui la mort de Mizuki pourrait profiter ?

\- Concurrent pour l'argent, famille des victimes pour se venger, quelqu'un qui cherche la place de PDG…

\- Qui gère l'entreprise en ce moment ?

\- Orito, le grand-frère de Matsuo. C'est également lui qui a la tutelle de Mizuki, sa mère est morte à l'accouchement. Un oncle jaloux et vaniteux ?

\- Hmm...

Septique, Ichigo se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé et, accoudé, son menton posé contre la paume de sa main, il laissa son regard se perdre à travers la fenêtre à sa gauche.

Dehors, le soleil s'était couché et doucement les lumières commençaient leur manège : les façades des bâtiments, les rues, les devantures des magasins, les voitures défilant sur la route. Presqu'aucun recoin n'était laissé dans la pénombre. Si Ichigo était resté médusé la première fois qu'il était arrivé à Tokyo, il avait rapidement pris l'habitude de cette ville en constante insomnie, qui ne se calmait jamais. Il s'était fait à l'agitation bipolaire de la nuit, tantôt joyeuse et festive, tantôt menaçante, incontrôlable. Il avait appris à ne plus être surpris par ces deux façades.

A Tokyo, plus rien ne le surprenait. Alors s'il fallait imaginer un oncle jaloux menaçant de mort son neveu, soit. Même si au fond de lui, Ichigo espérait que ce n'était qu'un acte d'intimidation.

\- Pourquoi pas, reprit-il. En cas de décès du propriétaire une société peut être léguée, mais très souvent c'est le deuxième plus haut placé qui prend la relève. En apprenant que l'entreprise lui échappait, Orito l'a peut-être mal pris. Vu qu'il a la tutelle de son neveu, il pourrait plus facilement le manipuler, le forcer à renoncer à la société et reprendre la main dessus. Mais d'un autre côté, ça peut tout aussi bien être un concurrent, une entreprise du même secteur. Si une entreprise va mal, celle d'à côté, plus prospère, peut se proposer de la racheter, et tout ce qui va avec : portefeuille de clients, recettes de fabrication, part de marché… La société vient de perdre son patron, ce n'est déjà pas facile à gérer. D'apprendre que le rejeton va reprendre les rênes à 16 ans, les actionnaires doivent fuir le navire. Plus qu'à faire peur au petit pour qu'il abandonne l'héritage et débarquer avec le chéquier.

Ichigo se releva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, attrapant son blouson au passage.

\- Je m'occupe des concurrents. Je te laisse gérer l'oncle ?

\- Tu sors ? Demanda Kaien en voyant son collègue enfiler le vêtement.

\- Si je résume la situation, on va accepter deux travails en même temps. Autant prendre de l'avance, tu m'as bien parlé d'une nouvelle drogue ? Je te laisse fermer quand tu pars, répondit le rouquin en faisant un signe de la main et en refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant son collègue seul.

Oui, il avait appris à vivre avec l'agitation de la nuit. C'était même son moment préféré. Mais pas pour le côté festif et jovial. Ce n'était pas un fêtard, il ne s'enivrait d'alcool que très rarement. Il n'avait pas non plus les moyens de manger au restaurant tous les jours et les karaokés n'étaient pas du tout son truc. Non, s'il sortait le soir, la nuit, c'était pour cet aspect menaçant. Parce que c'était bien comme dans les films, parce que c'est la nuit que tout se passe. Parce que c'est la nuit qu'il pouvait observer, surveiller. Et agir, quand des monstres sortaient de la pénombre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quand il reçut l'appel de Yoruichi, Kaien remontait tranquillement les escaliers du bâtiment où vivait Ichigo. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il suivait Orito Toshibasa, qu'il étudiait son rythme de vie, ses activités et ses déplacements. Il s'était renseigné sur lui et, pour tout dire, il avait fait chou blanc.

\- Quoi de neuf, Yoruichi-san ?

_\- Es-tu avec Ichigo ?_

Pas de bonjour. Pas d'échanges de courtoisies. Kaien s'arrêta dans son ascension, et s'appuya contre la main courante. Il avait pris l'habitude à l'époque où il travaillait avec elle. Soit elle n'était pas de bonne humeur, soit elle était pressée.

\- J'allais justement le voir. Pourquoi ?

_\- J'aimerais qu'il étudie une piste pour moi. Un réseau situé sur les quais du quartier de Yashio, dans l'arrondissement de Shinagawa._

\- Des petits nouveaux ?

_\- Non, des habitués. Ils sont déjà répertoriés dans nos fichiers, ils se font appeler les Arrancars._

Loin de réveiller une foule de souvenir à Kaien, le nom lui parla cependant. Ce réseau avait déjà été cité lors d'enquêtes, et la police avait souvent affaire à eux lorsqu'il s'agissait de trafic de drogues. Mais pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, les Arrancars ne faisaient pas vraiment dans le sang neuf. Ils étaient plutôt dans le classique : héroïne, LSD, cannabis…

\- Eux ? Je les vois mal se développer dans une nouvelle offre…

_\- D'après un vieil ami, ce réseau est particulièrement calme depuis quelques semaines, beaucoup moins présents sur le marché. Il trouve ça étrange. Je t'ai envoyé par email leur fiche. Peut-être que ça ne va mener à rien, peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir mais c'est la seule piste que je tiens depuis des jours et je n'ai pas envie de la lâcher tant qu'on en est pas sûr à 100 %. Je ne juste savoir ce qu'ils trament, pas de confrontation directe. _

Le ton de la capitaine était las, elle semblait épuisée. Le poids de l'enquête semblait peser de plus en plus sur ses épaules. Aller fouiner chez des trafiquants sans preuves solides n'était pas de son genre, mais la pression des jours qui passent sans la moindre évolution devait la retrancher dans ses dernières options.

\- Okay. Pas de soucis on est sur le coup.

_\- Pas « on », Kaien. Ichigo. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu mettes les pieds sur leur territoire, je crois que j'ai été claire la dernière fois. Par le passé, on a eu l'occasion de coincer plusieurs d'entre eux. Ce sont de vrais déséquilibrés, ils n'hésitent pas à faire usage de la violence. Ils connaissent les forces de l'ordre, tu serais immédiatement repéré et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit._

\- Donc tu préfères que ce soit Ichigo à la place.

Kaien avait sorti ça d'un ton léger, pour plaisanter bien sûr, ce n'était pas un reproche. Il savait pertinemment que Yoruichi ne sacrifiait la vie d'aucun de ses hommes. Mais face à un lourd silence, il sut qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rire, et qu'il était allé trop loin.

\- Okay, okay. Je vais tout de suite lui en parler. Je te rappelle dans la soirée.

Et elle raccrocha. Le brun soupira, le regard posé sur son téléphone. Il avait réussi à l'agacer pour de bon. L'idée d'aller jeter un œil du côté des Arrancars était vraiment légère, il n'était pas convaincu qu'elle aboutirait à quelque chose de solide. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres.

Il se gratta machinalement la tête d'agacement et grimpa les derniers étages le séparant de l'appartement de son collègue. Il ouvrit la porte sans sonner, comme à son habitude, et pénétra dans le logement. Tout était calme, sans bruit, et Kaien ne trouva Ichigo ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine.

Il monta les escaliers pour se diriger à l'étage et finit par apercevoir de la lumière passant par la porte entrebâillée du bureau. Il s'approcha et ouvrit doucement la porte pour finir par trouver Ichigo assis contre le mur à sa droite, les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière. Une jambe tendue, l'autre était repliée contre sa poitrine, le bras posé sur son genou et le poing enserrant une feuille de papier. A ses sourcils froncés et ses paupières tremblantes, Kaien su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son regard balaya la pièce et se posa alors sur le calendrier face à lui. C'était un de ces calendriers en bloc éphéméride, que l'on effeuillait jour par jour. La date inscrite en grand, le nettoyeur pu la lire sans problème depuis l'encadrement de la porte, et compris tout de suite.

Refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, sans faire de bruit, il s'adossa au mur du couloir et se passa une main devant le visage.

_Le 12 juin._

Kaien sourit tristement. Demain, cela ferait déjà 19 ans. 19 ans qu'Ichigo n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu enfant, souriant, jovial. 19 ans qu'il était mort à l'intérieur, et 13 ans qu'il n'avait pas revu sa famille.

Ichigo ne serait pas en état de quoi que ce soit, ni maintenant, ni demain. Il devait rester seul, pour sa sécurité mais surtout pour celle des autres. Le brun fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Ce soir, il irait à la chasse lui-même.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut dans la nuit, réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable. Hagard, il regarda autour de lui mais la lumière de la pièce restée allumée l'éblouit, l'obligeant à fermer à nouveau les yeux le temps qu'il s'habitue. Il avait mal à la tête, avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir reçu un marteau sur le crâne et chaque note de musique que son téléphone produisait empirait l'effet. Il rouvrit à nouveau les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dans son bureau, assis par terre. Sur un meuble, le réveil affichait 3h58. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille ? Son dos ankylosé souffrait le martyr et il ne sentait plus ses fesses. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était sans nul doute sa main restée crispée tout ce temps et qui criait pour de l'afflux de sang. Il desserra lentement le poing, laissant tomber au passage la page du calendrier au sol, lui remémorant alors la soirée de la veille et, surtout, la date d'aujourd'hui.

Le 12 juin. Chaque année, il priait pour échapper à cette date. Chaque année la douleur ne faisait qu'empirer, étreignant sa poitrine comme un étau, et le poids de la culpabilité l'écrasait chaque année un peu plus. Tous les ans, ce 12 juin, il ressassait les mêmes questions, les mêmes craintes, les mêmes hésitations.

Avait-il bien fait de partir cette nuit-là, tournant le dos à son passé, à ses proches ? Y aurait-il eu une autre solution ? Et sa famille, qu'il avait fui. Allaient-ils tous bien ? Que deviennent-ils ? Sa mère serait-elle fière de lui si… si…

Excédé par la sonnerie qui reprit de plus belle, il entreprit de se redresser, non sans une grimace face aux crampes qui le saisirent, et sortit son téléphone pour décrocher et découvrir qui était son harceleur.

[La Sorcière]

\- J'écoute.

_\- Merde Ichigo ça fait deux heures que j'essaye de te joindre, qu'est-ce que tu branles ?! Hurla Yoruichi de l'autre côté du combiné._

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. Ça va très bien, merci et non tu ne me déranges pas du tout. Tu sais quelle heure il est au moins ? répondit-il, agacé.

_\- J'ai pas le temps de plaisanter Ichigo. Où est Kaien ?_

\- Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu, j'en sais rien. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, répliqua Ichigo agacé.

_\- Comment ça une semaine ? Il n'est pas venu te voir ?_

\- On est pas mariés ensemble aux dernières nouvelles.

Le rouquin entendit vaguement la femme de l'autre côté étouffer un gémissement, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Oï, Yor-…

_\- Ichigo, la coupa-t-elle. Je crois que Kaien est en danger._

.

.

.

Il était à bout de souffle, ses poumons lui imploraient un peu d'air, sa poitrine le brulait, mais il s'en fichait. Ça faisait plus d'une heure maintenant que Yoruichi l'avait appelé. Après avoir compris que Kaien était parti lui-même enquêter, elle avait tout expliqué à Ichigo. Les dealers, ses suspicions, le message que l'ancien policier aurait dû lui transmettre, et pour finir les coordonnées du quartier de Yashio où étaient situés les _Arrancars_.

Malheureusement, les coordonnées étaient approximatives et le quartier vaste. D'après les sources de la police, l'un de leurs repaires devait être situé dans un entrepôt près des quais. Le problème était que la zone s'étendait sur plus d'un kilomètre de long et contenait plus d'une cinquantaine d'entrepôts différents, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche, d'autant plus que la pluie s'était aussi invitée. Grâce à l'émetteur placé sur la voiture de Kaien, Ichigo avait néanmoins pu retrouver son véhicule garé près du terminal de fret. Ne voyant pas son collègue aux alentours, il avait laissé sa moto à côté et s'était mit à le chercher un peu partout, mais surtout un peu au hasard se glissant dans les ruelles, traversant les voies ferrées, errant autour des hangars sans se faire voir par les dockers ou le personnel présent.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, son angoisse n'avait fait que grandir et il s'était alors mis à courir, espérant au plus profond de lui qu'il n'arrivait pas trop tard, qu'il croiserait Kaien au détour d'une rue lui souriant nonchalamment et qui lui sortirait une blague tout sauf drôle.

N'en pouvant plus, il stoppa finalement sa course et entreprit de reprendre son souffle. La pluie avait redoublé d'intensité et martelait le sol dans un grondement presqu'assourdissant, brouillant sa vue et son ouï. Sa gorge le brulait. Ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau, et malgré la chaleur du mois de juin ses frissons ne le quittaient pas. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, mais par-dessus tout il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kaien avait fait ça. Pourquoi il était parti sans rien dire, en désobéissant aux ordres de Yoruichi et surtout en prenant de tels risques.

\- Ichigo…

Comme un murmure, la voix de son collègue lui parvint faiblement malgré l'écho de la pluie. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ichigo pour que ses poumons se remplissent d'air et, la gorge nouée d'espoir, il se retourna en direction du son.

\- Kaien !

Mais si au début le jeune homme avait été soulagé d'apercevoir la silhouette de son collègue au loin avançant lentement à travers le déluge, le voir de près lui retourna l'estomac et ce sentiment d'espoir qui l'avait saisi s'envola en une fraction de seconde. Pas après pas il réalisa l'état de son ami marchant faiblement, boitant, ne portant sur lui que chemise et pantalon, le visage tuméfié et la lèvre en sang, ce bras violacé et formant un angle inquiétant qu'il tenait avec son autre main, ses vêtements déchirés au niveau de la poitrine, trempés et tachés de sang, ce rouge carmin s'étalant sur tout le devant de sa chemise, mais surtout cette plaie. Ichigo ne pouvait pas la rater, elle était tellement visible et béante.

Le nettoyeur franchit rapidement les mètres qui les séparaient avant que Kaien ne s'effondre dans ses bras, ses dernières forces semblant l'avoir quittées. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol, l'un à genoux soutenant le deuxième complètement allongé, le souffle rapide et le visage pâle. Avec la proximité, Ichigo put mieux observer les blessures du brun. Son membre gauche était bien fracturé au niveau de l'avant-bras, on aurait même dit qu'il avait été broyé. Les plaies au visage semblaient superficielles, mais ce qui l'inquiétait plus était cette blessure au niveau de la poitrine. Elle était située juste en-dessous de son torse, en plein milieu, et était assez profonde pour qu'un flot ininterrompu de sang ne s'échappe. A ce rythme, Kaien allait rapidement succomber à l'hémorragie s'il ne faisait rien. Déposant le plus délicatement qu'il put le brun au sol, il finit de déchirer la chemise révélant entièrement la blessure. Elle était nette et longue de plusieurs centimètres, sûrement faite avec une lame. Et les craintes d'Ichigo se révélèrent exactes, la lésion était très profonde. Son collègue le sorti cependant de son observation, le visage tordu de douleur tandis qu'il essaya de parler.

*(Sleeping at last – Saturn)*

\- Yo-Yoruichi… Il faut… la prévenir…

\- Tais-toi, le coupa-t-il en compressant la plaie de sa main. Economises tes forces, tu la préviendras plus tard.

\- N-non… répondit Kaien en s'agitant pour attraper le col d'Ichigo. Tu… tu dois lui dire…

Kaien s'arrêta quelques secondes, essayant de déglutir et de reprendre son souffle. Il avait du mal à parler et grimaça de souffrance. Au-delà de l'inquiétude qui le rongeait, Ichigo fut frappé par l'incompréhension : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il désobéi ? Pourquoi était-il parti tout seul ce soir ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé y aller, lui ?

\- Bordel Kaien, pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ?! Quand c'est une affaire de drogue, merde tu sais que c'est à moi d'intervenir !

\- Pas… drogue…

Son ami agita la tête de gauche à droite, la mâchoire comprimée par la douleur, avant de continuer.

\- C'était pas… la drogue… Yoruichi… tu dois la prévenir...

Kaien s'arrêta et plaqua violement sa main sur la bouche avant de tousser, crachant du sang au passage. Ichigo jura entre ses dents. La situation était très grave, la blessure avait certainement touché le système digestif et l'hémorragie était en train de remonter dans la trachée. Comprimant toujours la plaie d'une main, le rouquin attrapa son portable et commença à taper le numéro des urgences. Mais la main tremblante de Kaien se posa sur l'appareil, l'empêchant de continuer. Il posa un regard d'incompréhension sur son ami dont le visage blanchissait toujours plus.

\- Yoruichi… P-pas la drogue… chambre rouge… la chambre…

\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes Kaien, tu divagues. Arrête de parler, économise tes forces.

Le rouquin tenta de récupérer son téléphone trempé par la pluie battante pour appeler les secours mais la main du brun restait fermement sur son portable, l'empêchant de bouger.

\- La chambre… rouge… chambre…rou-ge…

\- Quelle chambre rouge Kaien ? Laisse-moi d'abord appeler les secours, tu pourras raconter tout ce que tu veux plus tard.

L'emprise sur son téléphone se fit moins forte et Ichigo pu enfin dégager sa main afin de composer le 119. Mais à peine avait-il fini de composer le numéro qu'il s'arrêta, paniqué, en entendant son ami tousser à nouveau, s'étranglant presque alors que le sang continuait de remonter dans sa gorge obstruée. Le rouquin relâcha son téléphone qui tomba à terre et tenta de relever doucement la tête du blessé dans l'espoir de lui dégager la trachée. Ce dernier pu reprendre une bouffée d'air, gonflant fébrilement sa poitrine, mais la douleur le saisit aussitôt et il échappa malgré lui un cri. Kaien rouvrit les yeux faiblement et Ichigo pu y voir un regard vitreux, hagard, loin de ce regard si vif qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Une main tremblante se leva et le roux l'attrapa de sa propre main ensanglantée, la tenant fermement.

\- Je lui là, Kaien. Tout va bien, je suis là…

Mais c'était faux. Tout n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Ses paroles étaient maladroites et se voulaient rassurantes, mais au fond de lui Ichigo ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Kaien perdait énormément de sang malgré la compression et le fait que le sang remontait dans la gorge signifiait que les poumons se remplissaient. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Et appeler les secours serait vain, il le savait. Ils arriveraient trop tard. Il ne se senti jamais aussi faible et impuissant qu'aujourd'hui, regardant son meilleur ami se vider de son sang et souffrir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire de plus que lui tenir la main et lui dire que _tout allait bien_…

\- Dis… dis-lui…que je l'aime… Dis à Ruk-…

\- Ne me demande pas ça Kaien… Tu lui diras toi-même.

Ces derniers mots lui avaient fait un électrochoc. Il n'allait pas rester là à lui tenir la main sans rien tenter. Il lâcha la main de son ami et tata à l'aveugle le sol dans le but de retrouver son téléphone et d'appeler les secours. Il savait ce geste inutile, il n'était pas fou. Il savait que l'état de son ami était critique et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas rester à attendre la fin. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir, pas lui aussi. Malheureusement, la main de son collègue, cette main qu'il avait lâchée plus tôt, retomba mollement au sol. Il leva la tête vers son visage et se pétrifia. Ses yeux, d'habitude si perçants et bleu, avaient perdu leur éclat. Son sourire moqueur avait disparu, laissant place à une bouche entrouverte dont s'échappait un mince filet de sang. Son corps était inerte. _Sans vie._ Inconsciemment, le rouquin échappa le nom de son ami. Mais voyant que ce dernier ne réagissait pas il relâcha la pression exercée sur la plaie et, la main entièrement recouverte de sang, le secoua doucement par l'épaule.

\- Kaien, merde arrête tes conneries…

Le corps du brun bougea mollement, mais ne réagit pas. Ichigo serra ses doigts plus fort autour de son épaule et le secoua, plus violemment.

\- Allez, réveille-toi…

Dû aux secousses, la tête du nettoyeur tourna faiblement sur le côté et retomba, inerte, sur le côté, sa joue ainsi que quelques mèches de ses cheveux si ébouriffés baignant dans l'eau ruisselante. Ichigo déplaça sa main au niveau de la poitrine, dans l'espoir de sentir son cœur battre, même faiblement. _Rien._ Il eut un mouvement de recul et en perdit l'équilibre, tombant sur le flanc. Les yeux horrifiés, les pupilles écarquillés à la vue du spectacle devant lui, il avait le souffle coupé. Sa vue se brouilla sans qu'il ne se rende compte et il se jeta sur le corps immobile de Kaien dans un geste incontrôlé, désespéré, les deux mains jointe sur le thorax pour exercer un massage cardiaque.

\- Non, non, NON ! Allez Kaien ! Réveille-toi tu m'entends !

A chaque pression exercée, il supplia son collègue d'ouvrir les yeux, de se réveiller, de se battre. Les yeux embués, il ne lâcha pas du regard son ami dans l'espoir d'y entrevoir une réaction.

\- Allez, c'est pas le moment, pense à ta fiancée ! Tu vas te marier dans un putain de costard pendant une cérémonie longue et ennuyeuse trouver un boulot lassant et mal payé, le cul sur une chaise à remplir des papiers inutiles avoir plein d'enfants qui deviendront aussi chiants que leur père être heureux toute ta vie juste pour me prouver que l'amour c'est bien et tu vas finir ta vie dans une maison à la campagne avec ta femme jusqu'à 90 ans ! Alors tu n'as pas le droit de mourir maintenant, TU M'ENTENDS ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT, PAS AUJOURD'HUI ! PAS TOI AUSSI… !

Il eut beau continuer à masser, autant que ses forces le permettaient, il ne réussit pas à faire rebattre son cœur.

Il eut beau essayer, il ne réussit pas à retenir le dernier souffle de Kaien.

Il eut beau prier le ciel, rien ne se passa.

Il eut beau essayer, il ne réussit pas à retenir ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

Il eut beau essayer, il ne réussit pas à retenir son cri de désespoir, déchirant le silence d'une nuit sombre, froide et pluvieuse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Taicho : suffixe pour capitaine_

_Konnichiwa : Bonjour (s'utilise après 11h00 et l'après-midi)_

_._

_._

J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu. Je remercie énormément les personnes qui m'ont fait un retour positif ou négatif sur mon histoire, qui me permettent de m'améliorer, et vous invite tous à ne pas hésiter, si quelque chose vous déplait, à m'en faire savoir !

Je vous embrasse fort virtuellement et surtout #RESTEZCHEZVOUS


End file.
